


Demon King

by Naminewitch



Series: Demon King AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy, Ardyn and Noctis aren't related in this AU, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: After fleeing Tenebrae with her retainers to escape arranged marriage between herself and Prince Fenrir of Niflheim, Stella Nox Fleuret meets Noctis Lucis Caelum -114th King of Lucis, called Demon King for his dark personality. As she slowly falls in love with him, Stella begins to doubt that Noctis is bad as  rumors tell. Is she right or wrong?





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! I present you my new FFXV fic, but before you begin read I want to explain few things;
> 
> 1) This is AU. So there is no prophecy, Niflheim didn't invade Tenebrae, and Queen Sylva died ten years prior to the events because of sickness in this fic. She will be mentioned though.
> 
> 2) There is no Scourge in this AU but Luna is still the Oracle; she just heals the sick.
> 
> 3) Fenrir Aldercapt - an OC I created for this fic. His appearance is based on this man - https://78.media.tumblr.com/921e9190bdaeb5eb4d38442b75df9529/tumblr_inline_osfqihkw4E1t7de1y_540.png
> 
> 4) Umbram Nigrum and Prany Alba - are Pryna and Umbra's human forms, that were scrapped along with Stella during the development of the FFXV. So, I decided to use them for this fic. To avoid confusion since dogs are here as well, I changed the names a bit: Prany is anagram of Pryna while to Umbra's name I added a 'M'. And Alba and Nigrum mean white and black in latin respectively. 
> 
> 5) Umbram's appearance is based on this - https://78.media.tumblr.com/a8dc034acef4a3cfeacc217ac2a593d0/tumblr_osfbdprg4a1u6i0ico1_540.png, https://78.media.tumblr.com/0d24a522b12ee237511fc6a4f33b4a8a/tumblr_osfbdprg4a1u6i0ico3_r1_540.png, while Prany's is based on Freya from anime Detective Loki.
> 
>  
> 
> 6) Noctis is going to be darker than in canon. A mix of Omen and Versus XIII's personalities or at least I try to make him like that. Oh, and for story purposes he and Nox Fleurets are no childhood friends.
> 
>  
> 
> 7) Besides the outfits we have been shown in trailers, Stella is going to wear outfits from the storyboard - https://78.media.tumblr.com/3bb451546beba5a4bb7017855f64c811/tumblr_inline_osh1hcWjZ41t7de1y_540.png
> 
> 8) Characters' height is given in cm's. 
> 
>  
> 
> That's all. Enjoy the story.

  

“You are getting better each day,” Ravus complemented his sisters, after they defeated him in spar as a team. Today was one of the rare days when Ravus wasn’t busy with his duties as King of Tenebrae; Stella wasn’t busy helping him as his advisor, and Luna wasn’t busy healing the sick, so the siblings decided to spend their day off together, and train for bit. The oldest Nox Fleuret decided to test his sisters’ abilities. First, he sparred against Luna, then Stella, and then, they teamed up against him.  He lost all three times, but Ravus didn’t mind; on the contrary, he was satisfied; if Lunafreya and Stella could win in a spar against him, the strongest swordsman in their kingdom, they could protect themselves if they ever got into trouble.

“We have a good teacher,” Stella replied with a smile, taking his right hand, while Luna took the left.  The princesses helped him to get up on his feet after he fell on the floor of the training room, when the sisters won their spar. Instead of a left hand the King had prosthesis; Ravus lost his arm in an accident not long before his coronation. During the training with Umbram,  the ninja used a fire spell and it jumped from his palm, burning Ravus’ arm. The healers had to replace his arm with prosthesis.

The process to getting used to prosthesis was long and painful, but in the end with the support his family and friends gave him, Ravus gotten used to it and it felt like he didn’t lose his arm at all.

“I think that’s enough training for today,” Luna said.  “How about we go to the gardens and drink tea in the alcove?”

“Good i-” Ravus started to say, but was interrupted, when someone knocked the double doors of the training room.

“Come in,” Stella said. The doors opened to reveal Prany Alba and Umbram Nigrum, Stella’s retainers and by extension Luna’s, and close friends of the siblings.

“What is it?” Luna asked the duo.

“We apologize for interrupting, but Prince Fenrir of Niflheim arrived, and wishes to speak with you,” Prany replied. She was a young woman around the same height as Stella and Luna, who were both 167 cm; she was a year younger than Lunafreya, with pale blonde hair that reached the small of her back; she had blue eyes and skin that was the right tone; not too pale, but not too tan either; she wore a blue dress with white shorts and white shoes.

As for her personality, Prany was cheerful, loved to have fun, cared about her loved ones, and liked to tease her partner, but she could be serious if the situation called for it.

Umbram Nigrum, Prany’s partner was her opposite; he was a young man, 180 cm tall, twenty five years old; he had grey hair that reached his shoulders, yellow eyes and pale skin. He had a scar starting from his left eyebrow and grazed his cheek. He gotten that scar when he was training with Stella, when she asked him to be her sparring partner so she could practice her swordsmanship skills. The princess accidently grazed his cheek with the tip of her rapier; the injury wasn’t serious and healed quickly, leaving a scar. Stella still felt guilty about it, though Umbram assured her many times it was an accident. He wore a black shirt in Japanese style, black pants, black shoes and gloves; he specialized in martial arts and hand to hand combat, though his swordsmanship skills were also good.

Umbram was not only his partner’s opposite in choice of clothing, but also in personality; he was silent most of the time, collected, could be overprotective of Stella, Luna and Prany, and was sarcastic. To others he seemed cold, distant and uncaring, but his friends and partner  knew he cared about them deeply.

Although, Umbram and Prany were opposites in almost everything, they completed and balanced each other out; that was the reason why they succeeded in their job in protecting the Nox Fleuret sisters. They were not only partners, but a couple as well.

The siblings shared a look of surprise. The Prince of Niflheim paid them a visit to speak with them? This was surprising, given that Tenebrae and Niflheim were neutral towards one another; not allies, nor enemies either. 

The Empire of Niflheim was a neighborhood nation to Tenebrae with Gralea being the Capital city that inhabited the western part of Eos – their world. The Empire rose from the ashes of Solheim, which was destroyed by Ifrit, God of Fire two thousand years ago in Astral War, when Infernian betrayed his kin and turned on Mankind. Niflheim rose instead from the destroyed  nation and existed ever since.

Empire was also well advanced in technology, machinery and had an impressive army; together with humans they used robots called a Magitek trooper, commonly referred to as an MT by many.

Ever since its creation, Niflheim had not established any alliances with any of the nations; not with Tenebrae, not with Accordo and not with Lucis (with which Empire had conflicts with.)

And now, Prince Fenrir Aldercapt son of Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, current ruler of the nation was visiting them?

“Thank you for informing us,” Ravus said, proceeding to leave the room; his sisters followed after him.  Umbram and Prany close the doors of the training room after the Nox Fleurets, and lead them to the living room where the guest was waiting. 

As they approached the living room, Stella couldn’t help but feel dread in her stomach. She felt something bad was going to happen, something neither of them will like.

But what?

* * *

 

Fenrir Aldercapt had hair that was a hue of gold, tan skin and pale blue eyes.He was 184 cm tall and was dressed in a long coat with a black shirt underneath and black shoes. He also had a piece of armor on his left arm; the armor had an insignia of the Aldercapt family; golden dragons facing each other on red-white background.  

All in all he could be considered handsome; no doubt he had many ladies back in Gralea that were longing for his attention and affection.

At least that’s what Stella thought, when she, Ravus, and Luna entered the living room  and she saw the heir of the Empire.

“I apologize for such a sudden visit,” Prince Fenrir said, standing up, when he saw siblings enter the room; though, Stella noted to herself, he did not sound apologetic at all.

“It’s alright,” Ravus said, shaking the hands with the Prince. The royals sat down, while Umbram and Prany stood with hands clasped behind their backs, at the either side of the couch where the Nox Fleurets sat. “Would you like something? Tea? Coffee?” The King suggested.

“No, thank you,”Fenrir politely refused, shaking his head. “I have business I wish to discuss with Lady Stella.”

“What do you need to discuss with me?” the Second Princess of Tenebrae asked.

“If you don’t mind, I want to discuss it in private.”

Ravus and Lunafreya exchanged looks with their younger sister, silently asking if it was okay for her to stay with the blonde alone.  They didn’t trust him.

Stella nodded, confirming it was okay for her to stay alone with the man, despite the returning feeling of dread in her stomach.

“Very well,” Ravus stood up from his place together with the Oracle. “We will be in the garden.  Find us there, once you finish your conversation.”He and Luna left the room.

Stella looked at her friends and retainers.

“Prany, Umbram. Leave us please.”

“Yes, my lady,” the duo said at the same time, and exited the room, leaving the royals alone.

”Finally we are alone,” Fenrir said, once it was clear that it was only him and Stella, and no one would eavesdrop. “Now, we can discuss what I came here for.”

“What do you wish to discuss?” Stella asked.

“It’s not a discussion,” the Prince said, correcting his previous statement,” but a proposition.”

“A proposition?”

Blue eyes locked with purple as Fenrir spoke his next words:“I want you to marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the first chapter. I rewrote it two times before it satisfied me. I'm not sure when I write the second so please be patient.
> 
> Tell me what you think about the chapter in comments. I would like to know your opinion.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! And it's long: 18 pages and 2,684 words or so, according to Word. Phew! Got a little tired while writing this. To be honest, I didn't expect to write chapter, so fast. Let's hope, I write the third just as quick. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And tell me what think about chapter in comments.

 

After hearing Fenrir’s proposition, Stella froze in shock, as her mind tried to process the words. The Prince watched the youngest Nox Fleuret’s reaction with a smirk; the sight amused him.

Stella had seen Fenrir Aldercapt twice in her life; first time when she was ten at Ravus’ coronation ball, and a second time two years later at Luna’s ascension party, and even then, they hadn’t spoken to each other. Sure, they grew up in the society where arranged marriages were the norm, but at least the spouses to be, knew one another from an early age, while her and Fenrir hardly knew each other and hadn’t made the effort to do so.

And now he wants her to marry him?

“May I ask why you choose me to be your future wife?” Stella asked, finally recovering from shock and collecting herself.

“As you know, soon I will ascend the throne,” the blond said.Princess Stella nodded; she and her siblings heard that Emperor Iedolas would give the crown to his son as soon as he found a suitable wife. Fenrir continued, “...and will need a suitable wife; the women we have at the court in Gralea are boring, Madame Claustra doesn’t have children, your sister, though beautiful and an Oracle, doesn’t interest me. You, on another hand, are interesting, so I choose you.”

As he said these words, the Princess felt disgusted. She was interesting, so he chose her, he said. What was she, a pet to entertain him? An object to be owed? She didn’t think so; besides she didn’t love him. So she wasn’t going to accept his proposal.

Prince Fenrir,” Stella spoke slowly. “I am flattered that you thought of me as a potential wife and Empress, but I must refuse your proposition; I don’t bear feelings for you and I don’t want us to be in a loveless marriage. So, I must turn down your proposal.”

“Shame,” the man said, not seeming upset by the blonde’s refusal. “But I have an argument that will convince you to accept.”

“What argument?”

“Tenebrae is beautiful, yes?”  The Prince asked, looking out of window where the garden could be seen. The youngest Nox Fleuret nodded slowly, not sure where the Heir of the Empire was going with this. “Then, it will be a shame, if such beauty is burned to the ground.”

Stella’s eyes narrowed at the threat.“Are you threatening me?”

“Threatening you?” Fenrir repeated, raising an eyebrow, and feigning a surprise. “Nonsense; I’m simply telling you what will happen, if you don’t marry me. So, unless you want your precious Tenebrae destroyed, and your siblings dead, you will agree.”

Stella didn’t respond to this, instead looking at her hands that clenched the fabric of her black skirt so hard, that her knuckles were white from pressure.

The nerve of that selfish, pompous-How dare he threaten her with Tenebrae’s safety, and Ravus and Luna’s lives, so she would agree to marry him? Had he no heart?

Probably not; if he had a heart, he would have calmly accepted her refusal, and continued his search for a future wife instead of threatening her.

When the siblings had been young, Queen Sylva promised her children that they would choose their future spouses themselves. When Ravus became King of Tenebrae ten years ago, he promised Stella and Lunafreya the same thing.

And now, Stella was faced with a difficult choice. Either, she saved her right to marry the man of her own choice, refusing the Prince, thus sentencing Tenebrae to be burned to the ground and her brother and sister to death; or either she agreed to be Fenrir’s wife, and such outcomes could be avoided.

“So, do you still refuse to marry me?” Fenrir spoke, bringing Stella out of her thoughts, thinking he gave her enough time to reconsider her decision.

The youngest Nox Fleuret raised her head, meeting Prince’s cold blue eyes, her lips set in a firm line.

She made up her mind. She will marry Fenrir Aldercapt. Better to sacrifice her chance at happiness, and live in loveless marriage, with Tenebrae and her family and friends being safe, than be selfish and destroy her home and sentence her loved ones to death. Besides, her people would also suffer the consequences, if she refused, and it is her duty as Princess of Tenebrae to protect them. She  must accept the proposal.

“No,” Stella said to the blond. “I changed my mind; I will marry you.”

Hearing the answer he wanted, Fenrir smirked, revealing the perfect white teeth; the grin was wolfish, and Stella suddenly understands why the Prince was named after the wolf from Niflheim; they are alike; the heir of the Empire was the predator and she was the prey that willingly surrendered herself.

“Wise decision,” Fenrir complimented, standing up from the chair and wearing a smug smile. “Come. We need to inform your brother and sister about the news, and I must ask for a blessing from your brother as tradition says, and I’m a gentleman after all.”

_ A gentleman, yeah, right, _ Stella thought to herself sarcastically, as she got up, and followed the man, that was now her fiancé, to the doors of the living room.  If he was a gentleman he claimed himself to be, he wouldn’t have threatened her.

The pair exits the room, as doors open being opened by Umbram and Prany who were waited outside the living room.   When Stella met their eyes, she knew they heard everything; Ninja’s golden eyes were ablaze with barely contained fury, his jaw tight, as he gritted his teeth and his hands were clenched in fists; despite all this, his face remained neutral, which was quite a feat, considering he was furious like a behemoth, if not worse. 

His partner and girlfriend wasn’t fairing much better; her eyes were narrowed, lips in thin line. And like Umbram, she was also furious.

They looked ready to kill the Heir of the Empire for threatening their friend and Princess, but Stella with her eyes told them to stay put, and keep their emotions in check. They didn’t need a scandal, and possibly war, for attacking the Prince of Niflheim. The pair got the message, and got their anger under control.

“We escort you to His Majesty and Lady Lunafreya, Your Highness, My Lady,” Umbram said, his voice tight with emotion, as he bowed slightly; Prany did the same, before they both stood straight once more. “Follow us, please.”

The royals nodded, and as retainers turned around, Fenrir and Stella followed them to the Manor’s gardens to speak with Ravus and Lunafreya.

* * *

 

Ravus and Luna had been sitting in the alcove, talking and laughing, while Umbra and Pryna – Luna’s special companions and also pets – slept under the table.

The King and the Oracle stopped their conversation, when they saw Stella and Fenrir approaching.

“Did you finish your discussion?” Ravus asked, once his sister and Prince came close enough.

Fenrir nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “King Ravus, I would like to ask for the blessing for the marriage between Lady Stella and I.”

At these words Ravus’ heterochromatic eyes widened as he choked on the air from the shock; Luna’s blue eyes were also wide from shock.

“A blessing,” the oldest Nox Fleuret said, finally collecting himself;  Luna was also calm once more The King of Tenebrae looked at Fenrir for confirmation, “...For your marriage to my sister. Did I hear that right?”

“Yes, you heard right.”

“And she agreed?”

“I did,” Stella said, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of this conversation. 

“See? She agreed; so will you give us the blessing?” Fenrir asked, the hints of annoyance beginning to slip in his voice.

“Will you give us a few minutes?” Luna asked the Prince. “We need to discuss this.”

 

“Of course,” the Prince bowed slightly, and turned around to take the stroll through the gardens.

“What’s this all was about?” The Oracle asked her sister, once Fenrir had been out of earshot. “You barely know him, and, yet, you have accepted his proposal? What happened during your conversation?”

“That’s something I like to know as well,” Ravus said. “Has he offended you? If he did, then I will speak with him.”

“He did nothing of the sort,” Stella reassured her older brother and sister with a lie.

“Actually, he did,”Prany said, speaking for the first time since she and her partner came to the gardens with Fenrir and Stella. “He threatened her with what if Her Highness won’t marry him, he will burn Tenebrae to the ground and kill you and Lady Lunafreya.”

“Prany!” Stella scolded her retainer.

“I’m sorry, My Lady, but His Majesty and Lady Lunafreya deserved to know,” Prany replied calmly, unaffected by the reprimanding. She looked at Umbram and saw that he was agreeing with her. Ravus and Luna deserved to know what Fenrir did to get Stella accept his proposal.  

The King and Oracle froze.

“He did  _ what _ ?” They shout in unison.

The youngest Nox Fleuret sent Prany a look for telling her siblings about the threat; they already had enough on their plates; they didn’t need worrying her as well; and sighed, before looking at her brother and sister.

“He threatened me, that is true,” the blonde confirmed with a nod. “I had to do it; if I refused he would have burned down our home and killed you; not to mention our subjects would have also suffered the consequences of my refusal. To avoid that, I agreed to marry him.”

After these words, silence hung between everyone present, interrupted only by singing of the birds, and by the wind that caused the tree leaves to rustle.

Finally, Luna spoke.

“I want to give this so called prince, a piece of my mind,” the middle Nox Fleuret snapped, causing Ravus, Stella, Umbram and Prany to flinch; Luna rarely got angry, and if she did, it was best not to touch her, until she calmed down.  And she rarely hurt anyone on purpose; she only did it to protect herself and her family and friends; and now, was such time. “No one threatens my little sister, and gets away with it.”

“No, Luna, don’t!” Stella stood in the Oracle’s way, so she wouldn’t go after Fenrir. “You mustn’t do it; if you do, Fenrir might take it as offence, and declare war on us; and that’s the last thing we need.”

“Unfortunately, she is right, Lunafreya,” Ravus said with a sigh. “As much as I want to punch the Prince’s face myself, he might take this as an offense and declare war,” the man huffed and rolled his eyes. “The Aldercapts look for every possible excuse to declare war and conquer other kingdoms’ lands; not to mention they are prideful.”

“Okay, I won’t do anything to him,” Lunafreya let out a sigh, and looked at Stella with a frown, her lips pressed into line; worry was evident in her blue eyes. “Maybe I could take your place as Prince Fenrir’s bride? I don’t want you to marry such man.”

Stella shook her head.

“No, Luna. He choose me as his future wife, and won’t change his mind."

“But you won’t be happy…”

“Don’t worry about it,” the Second Princess of Tenebrae said, offering her friends and family a small, sad smile, placing her hands behind her back and interlocking fingers together. “I prefer to be unhappy, knowing that you are safe and sound, than the other way around with you dead.”

“Stella…” Ravus said, looking at his sister with sadness. She was always put other people’s needs, him, Lunafreya, Umbram and Prany included, above her own, so they could be happy; and now she was doing it again. She agreed to marry the man that clearly didn’t deserve her, so their kingdom and subjects would be saved. Though as for him, Lunafreya, Prany and Umbram, they would have taken the hard way for Stella anytime; Ravus wanted to say he wouldn’t give his blessing, but when he looked into Stella’s purple eyes that she inherited from their father, the King saw, she made up her mind and won’t change it; he let out a sigh.“Are you sure about this?” Ravus asked instead.

Stella nodded.

“Yes.”

“Then, I give my blessing,” Ravus walked over to his sister, placing his hands on her shoulder and meeting her gaze. “But know we will be there to support you and if you change your mind about this, then we won’t let war happen and everyone will be safe.”

The Princess smiled once more, this time more widely, and her smile was warm instead of sad.“Thanks, Ravus.”

Ravus returned the smile; Luna, Umbram and Prany watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

“Oh, how sweet,” said a mocking voice. “I think I’m going to shed a tear; this is so touching.”

The moment broken, everybody turned their heads to the source of voice; standing on a path between rose bushes with a mocking smile on his face and arms crossed, was Fenrir Aldercapt.

“I take it, you discussed everything?” he asked approaching the siblings, and ninja and his partner/ girlfriend; everyone looked at the Prince with narrowed eyes, but he ignored it.

“We did,”Ravus said, nodding curtly.

“And what’s your answer?”

“I give my blessing,”at these words, Fenrir smiled smugly, and Ravus resisted the urge to punch him to wipe that smile off the blonde’s face. “I give it only because Stella asked me to. I don’t approve your marriage.”

“It’s a good thing you listened to her,” the Heir of the Empire said, ignoring the last part; he cared less about Ravus’ disapproval; he only cared about Stella becoming his wife. He looked at his fiancée. “My business here is finished. I must return to Gralea and inform Father about our engagement,” the blond took the youngest Nox Fleuret’s hand and kissed the knuckles as a farewell; his kiss was cold, just like his hands, “I’ll send a car after you tomorrow that will take you to Gralea. As my future wife you must meet Father and other important people.”

“Of course, Prince Fenrir,”Stella said, releasing her hand from her fiancé’s hold; “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The blonde smirked, nodded in farewell at Luna and Ravus who did the same and left the gardens to the Manor’s gates, where the car  that was going to take him back to Niflheim was waiting for him.

Once he left, silence hung in the garden.     

* * *

“That arrogant, self-centered bastard!” Umbram cursed the Prince of Niflheim as he, Prany, and Stella returned from the gardens and walked to Princess’ room. After her fiancé left, Stella excused herself to her room and Umbram and Prany left with her, to escort her to room, with ninja cursing Heir of Empire, venting his anger this way, as they walked.  “Did you see how smug he looked, when His Majesty said he gives the blessing? I barely resisted the urge to punch him to wipe that smile off his face.”

“Me too.”

“Calm down, both of you,” Stella said as they approached her room.“We are all upset by Prince Fenrir’s behavior, but anger is not going to help.”

“Yes, My Lady,” the pair said in unison as they finally reached their destination. Umbram and Prany opened the doors and Stella entered, her retainers closing the doors before entering themselves and standing straight, with hands behind their backs, at either side of the doors.

The youngest Nox Fleuret’s room was similar to Luna’s, except it was done in all shades of purple and instead of Sylleblossoms in vases it was purple Asters – Stella’s favorite flowers.

“Do you need anything, My Lady?” Umbram asked.

The Princess shook her head.“No. Leave me, please.”

Her retainers nodded and exited the chambers, closing the doors after themselves.

Left alone, Stella walks over to window, her hands one atop the other, and looked out of the window at Tenebrae, wondering, how her meeting with Emperor and other Niflheim higher-ups will go.

She would find that out tomorrow.

 

 


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up! Hope you will like it. 
> 
> And more characters appear. This is the pic of Safay Roth's apperarance - https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/0/02/GS2_Sephiroth.png/revision/latest/top-crop/width/256/height/256?cb=20141206062707 - since he doesn't have official art, I used the pic I've found on internet . He is not an OC, but a character that was supposed to appear in the Game, but he was cut out when Ardyn was created; since Ravus isn't High Commander of the Army in this AU, Safay Roth will take his place as the General. Hope you will like him. 
> 
> That's all enjoy the chapter.

On the next day after Prince Fenrir’s visit and “proposal”, Stella, Ravus and Luna were having breakfast, when a woman with gray hair that was in a bun, and blue eyes, dressed into a simple gray dress with an apron, entered the dining room. It was Maria,  the head servant in Fenestala Manor; she was in charge of all servants, and the Nox Fleurets knew her since they were children; she was not only a servant, but a friend and family member as well. And the siblings trusted her completely. Once they had noticed Maria, the siblings stopped the conversation and looked at the old woman.

“What is it, Maria?” Lunafreya asked.

Maria bowed. “The car sent by Prince Fenrir is here.”

“I see…” Stella said slowly. “Thank you for telling us.”

The servant nodded, bowing once more, and left the dining room.

“He does not waste time, does he?” Ravus asked in displeasure, once it was only him, his sisters and Umbram and Prany again.

“Well, he did say yesterday what he would send the car after Stella to meet Emperor and other higher-ups. He just didn’t say when.”  Luna pointed out.

“In any case, I should go,”Stella said, standing up from the table.

“Be careful okay?” Luna asked her sister; she knew Imperials wouldn’t hurt Stella because she was Prince Fenrir’s future wife. Umbram and Prany were going with her; they wouldn’t let harm come her way. Besides, Stella could protect herself; Luna knew all this and yet, couldn’t help but worry about her younger sister.

“I’ll be careful,” the youngest Nox Fleuret promised, hugging Ravus and Lunafreya goodbye, before exiting the dining room with her retainers close behind.

The King and Oracle watched Stella leave, before continuing their interrupted breakfast.

* * *

 

“Morning, Your Highness, Sir Nigrum, Lady Alba.” 

As they reached the Manor’s gates where the car was waiting, the princess, ninja and his partner there greeted by two men. One of them had slightly tanned skin, black hair and stubble; he was 185 cm tall, and looked around thirty-two years old; as for his outfit, he wore a long white military trench coat with red details and a black peaked cap with a golden insignia on the front  and black gloves.

His companion, and most likely partner were younger – he looked around twenty-nine or so – and was just as tall as Umbram; he had slightly paler skin than the other man, and wore a black trench coat with red and gray details and gray gloves and a peaked hood.

“Morning,” blonde greeted the duo with a nod, when they approached them; her retainers did the same. “And you are?”

“I’m Biggs Callux,”the man in white trench coat introduced himself, “and this is Wedge Kincaid.” Biggs gestured to his companion, introducing him; Wedge nodded in greeting, but stayed silent, letting Biggs do the talking. “We are ordered by the Prince Fenrir to take you to the capital.”

“I figured as much,” the princess said as Wedge opened the door of their transport; Prany got in, first, then Stella herself, and Umbram got in last; all three put on their seat belts.

“How long will it take to reach the capital?” Umbram asked as Biggs took the driver seat and Wedge sat in the front seat beside him.

“Two hours or so,” this time it was Wedge who replied; he got his seat belt in place, while his partner started the engine. After a moment, the car took off, and soon, Fenestala Manor disappeared in the distance.

* * *

 

Unlike Tenebrae, which had beautiful architecture, landscapes and peaceful atmosphere, Gralea, capital city of Niflheim was a modern city with tall buildings and dark, heavy atmosphere.

That was Umbram, Stella and Prany’s impression of Gralea when they arrived to the capital two hours later. Soon, the car stopped, indicating they had reached their destination. 

Prany shivered as she, Stella, Umbram, and their escorts got out of the car, all  looking at the building of Zegnautus Keep, the home of the Aldercapt family.

“This place gives me goosebumps,” the pale blonde admitted. Umbram nodded in agreement; he had the same feeling about the palace for it looked like it came straight out of scary movie.

“The Keep is truly intimidating,” Stella agreed, looking at the palace; so, this was going to be her home after the wedding…

“I agree with you, Your Highness; The Keep is certainly intimidating, especially for the ones who see it for the first time,” said a smooth voice suddenly.

A man – the one who spoke - was descending the steps with two soldiers following him; the man was muscular, but not too much, –around the same height as Biggs – and looked around the same age as Ravus, a year or so younger. he had silver-bluish hair that reached his shoulders and covered his right eye which was green in color just like the left. As for his outfit, the man wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons – one of which had insignia of his house which looked familiar - black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat was open to reveal his chest – but not too much, so it wouldn’t be considered improper - with his leather suspenders crossed over it; he also wore black gloves and black boots; and a long katana in sheath was attached to his right hip.

Stella, Umbram and Prany recognized the man and insignia; this was Safay Roth, the head of Roth family – one of the noble families in Niflheim – and General of Niflheim Army; he became General of the Army not long after General Glauca’s – his predecessor in position – death; Glauca was the Empire’s spy in Lucis, but he was executed after the Lucis Caelums – Lucian ruling dynasty – discovered him to be a spy. Soon after that Safay Roth became the General and held position ever since.

“Welcome to Gralea, Your Highness, Sir Nigrum, Lady Alba,” Safay Roth greeted Stella with a small bow and her retainers with a simple nod, which they returned. “I was ordered by His Radiance to escort you to the Throne Room; please follow me.”

“Thank you, General,” the blonde thanked the man, and she, her retainers, Biggs and Wedge followed after Safay Roth.

* * *

 

As they walked to the throne room, Stella noticed glances from noble women when they met on their way gave her: hate and disgust. They probably already knew what she became Prince Fenrir’s fiancée and hated her for stealing ‘their’ prince.

As if she needed Fenrir! If Stella wasn’t in the situation she was currently in, she would have had gladly given the Heir of Empire to them if they wanted him so badly.

But she couldn’t do that, so the princess did her best to ignore the glances shot her way.

Finally they reached the throne room. The soldiers that accompanied the general pushed the doors open for the group.

The throne room was more lit up, but was still giving the Princess and her retainers, unpleasant feeling.

The Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt was sitting on throne, Fenrir sitting on his own slightly smaller throne, on his father’s right. When the Emperor noticed Stella, he smiled a smile that was way  _ too _ pleasant.

“Ah, Lady Stella, welcome. I hope your journey here was pleasant?” Emperor asked.

“Yes it was thank you for asking.”

“Good. You already know my son and General Safay Roth; I want to introduce my advisor, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.” The ruler of the Empire gestured to the man with auburn hair, tan skin and amber eyes dressed into many coats, despite the warm temperature in the room and he wore a hat.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lady Stella. You too, Sir Nigrum, Lady Alba,”Ardyn said, bowing slightly and removing his hat in greeting, before putting it back.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Chancellor,”Stella replied with a polite smile; Umbram and Prany just nodded in greeting.

“My Imperial Research Minister, Verstael Besithia,” Iedolas gestured to a balding man with white hair and beard and blue eyes standing to the Emperor’s left next. He wore a uniform of black metal and purple and red clothing and a cape, long black gloves with the red symbol of Niflheim and a silver headpiece that had the same symbol.

“Welcome to Gralea, Princess Stella,” Verstael greeted the youngest Nox Fleuret with a nod. 

 

Stella did the same. “Thank you for the kind words, Sir Besithia.”

“And allow me introduce, Aranea Highwind, Commodore of Third Army Corps 86th Airborne Unit,” Emperor introduced the last person in the room.

Aranea was a woman with a fair skin, shoulder-length silver hair and green eyes. She was around the same height as Stella - 167 cm - and wore red and black leather armor that had scaly appearance. She also wore long white cape with the red symbol and red-brown boots with unique high heels.

“Welcome, Your Highness,” Aranea greeted Stella in a bored tone, sounding as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Thank you, Commodore.”

With that, introductions ended.

“Son, give our guests an excursion, and then come to the dining room, we must discuss the details of your wedding,”Iedolas said to Fenrir, who was silent the whole time during the introductions.

The Prince nodded.

“Yes, Father,” he got up from his throne and approached his fiancée. “Follow me, please.”

Stella just nodded and followed Fenrir with Umbram and Prany close behind.

When they exited the Throne Room, a woman with brown hair done in a bun and brown-green eyes, wearing dark green dress approached them.

“Prince Fenrir,” the woman greeted the blond, her smile flirtatious as she ignored the Prince’s companions. “I was wondering if you were free. We could spend the day together.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid I must decline, Lady Olivia” Fenrir said, his tone fakely polite. “I must to give our guests an excursion.”

“Guests?” the woman now known as ‘Lady Olivia’, repeated, confused. She finally noticed Stella, Umbram and Prany and her lips pressed into thin line, disgust clear in her eyes.

“I apologize, Your Highness,” Lady Olivia curtsied, her tone not apologetic at all, as she glared daggers at Stella. “I did not notice you; forgive me, I meant no disrespect. “

“That’s alright, no harm done,” Stella said. She felt annoyed by Olivia’s behavior.

“I think we should go,”Fenrir decided to intervene, thinking this had gone long enough. He didn’t have time for women’s antics. “Have a good day, Lady Olivia.”

“T-thank you, Prince Fenrir,” Lady Olivia said, stuttering a little. “Have a good day as well. You too, Your Highness,” she said to Stella.

And with these words, Lady Olivia hurried to leave the royals, soon disappearing around the corner.

Fenrir, Stella, Umbram and Prany watched her leave and after the woman left, Prince turned to look at his wife to be.

“Shall we start the excursion?”

Stella nodded.  “Yes.”

And Fenrir started the tour of Zegnautus Keep. His fiancée and her retainers followed him, listening. 

* * *

 

“Have you decided the place, date of the wedding and such?” Emperor asked an hour later, after his son, future daughter-in-law and her companions returned from the tour of the palace and they were eating lunch. The ruler of the Empire was sitting at the head of a long wooden table, according to his status. Fenrir was sitting to his father’s right; Stella was sitting next to him, Ardyn was sitting to Emperor’s left with Verstael, Safay and Aranea sitting next to each other. Umbram and Prany stood in the corner along with Biggs and Wedge in case they were needed.

Fenrir shook his head at his Father’s question.

“No we haven’t decided anything yet, Father. But I hope to finish all preparations in a month or so. “

“So soon?” Stella asked, looking at Heir of Empire in surprise.

“The sooner, the better,”Fenrir replied calmly.

The Second Princess of Tenebrae gripped her knife and fork tightly, she was holding. The ninja and his partner who also heard this, tensed.

Only a month and she would be Stella Nox Aldercapt and more than likely a prisoner in this palace…

“I see,” Iedolas nodded. He looked at Stella. “Lady Stella, would it be alright with you and your siblings if we visited Tenebrae in two days from now on, and stayed until the wedding?” Emperor asked, snapping Stella out of her thoughts.

“Yes, “she nodded. “I’ll return home after lunch and inform them about it.”

“Good,” Iedolas nodded, satisfied and the rest of the lunch was spent speaking of different topics.

* * *

 

“So how did it go?” Luna asked her sister when she entered the living room with Umbram and Prany and sat down on couch with a sigh.

“It went well,” Stella said, tired. Like she said, she left Gralea after having lunch with Emperor, her fiancé and other higher-ups, and returned to Tenebrae and Manor when sun was half-hidden by horizon. “The Emperor and the other higher-ups have been welcoming. Though, not everybody was happy to see me.”

“Who was not happy to see you?” Ravus said, his eyes narrowing.

Umbram rolled his eyes.

“The Prince’s fangirls; they all looked at Her Highness as if she had stolen their idol, “Ninja rolled his eyes again. “Ha! As if she needs that self-centered idiot.”

“You should have seen how they act around him,”Prany said. “’Prince Fenrir,” the pale blonde mimicked Lady Olivia’s tone, “I was wondering if you were free. We could spend the day together.’” The young woman’s face scrunched in disgust. “Bleh! I thought I was going to puke.”

“Me too,” her partner agreed.

The siblings chuckled at the scene, before Ravus’ face turned serious once more.

“What did you discuss?” King asked.

“My marriage to Fenrir, the place where it’s going to happen and other things,”Stella said. She sighed. “And Fenrir wants finish the preparations for the wedding in month or so. “

“So soon?” Lunafreya asked, surprised, unintentionally repeating her sister‘s words she said earlier in the day; Ravus clenched his metal hand in fist.

“That was my reaction too,”the youngest Nox Fleuret nodded. “He said: ‘the sooner, the better’.”

The King and the Oracle’s faces darkened. It was clear to them; Fenrir couldn’t wait to make Stella his wife so he could lock her in cage and treat her like an object.

“Anyway,” Stella spoke, changing subject, to get her wedding off her siblings’ minds for the time being, “Emperor Aldercapt plans to visit Tenebrae with Fenrir and other higher-ups,” she looked at Ravus. ”He wanted me inform you and ask if it was okay to visit.”

Her brother sighed. “It’s not like we can forbid them to visit. But at least, he warned about the visit unlike his son. When they plan to arrive?”

“In two days,” Stella replied.

“Then, I’ll ask Maria to start the preparations,” the oldest Nox Fleuret said, standing up and exiting the living room.

As he left looking for Maria, Ravus couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

These two days are going to be busy.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I planned on publishing this sooner, but due to struggles with the chapter, I only did this now.
> 
> A few notes about the chapter:
> 
> 1) Stella and Luna's dresses in the beginning of the chapter were inspired by this: https://78.media.tumblr.com/bce277d1c825599bf9752404525aa2e6/tumblr_oxskriePYx1w8z476o4_1280.png
> 
>  
> 
> 2) Prany and Umbram's outfits for the ball were inspired by Squall and Rinoa's ball outfits.
> 
> 3) Fenrir's outfit for the ball was inspired by the mod where Prompto wears imperial coat.
> 
>  
> 
> That'all. Enjoy the chapter.

Ravus’ hunch about the next two days being busy turned out to be right. The Fenestala Manor was noisy like a bothered hive; Maria and other servants were preparing everything for the visit of Niflheim’s royal family and other higher-ups.

They finished preparations in time, and two days later, the siblings, Umbram, Prany and Tenebraean nobles  awaited the arrival of their guests at the gates of the manor.

Because of the arrival of their guests, Ravus, Stella and Luna changed from their casual outfits into more formal wear; instead of white  coat, which also had the crest of Nox Fleuret’s family: a large crest with a unicorn and black armored boots, Ravus was wearing a white shirt with his family’s crest, white pants and black shoes, a mantle on his shoulders and white gloves on his hands.

Instead of knee-length white dress and white high-heeled sandals that was her usual attire for every day, Luna was wearing white dress with a small collar, fingerless gloves and white shoes with a heel.

Her hair were done in her usual hairstyle: side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up.

Instead of open short-sleeved white cardigan over a black corset-like top with a frilled black skirt and black knee-high boots she usually wore, Stella was wearing white sleeveless dress with a small collar, which reached her knees and white knee-high boots. Her hair were not done in any hairstyle; instead they freely reached her shoulders.

Umbram and Prany also dressed up for the arrival, though their outfits were simpler the ones that Nox Fleurets wore; Umbram was wearing a white  shirt with a crest of Tenebrae’s royal family; it had the star and moon underneath, representing his service to Stella and Lunafreya and he wore black pants and shoes.

His partner was wearing a white blouse that just like ninja’s shirt, had the same symbol representing her service to the sisters, a black skirt that ended above her knees and she wore black ankle-high shoes. Her hair was done in braid. Simple, yet beautiful.

It was almost afternoon. They waited their guests for an hour now and there was no sight of their airship or car.

“They sure make us wait,” Prany grumbled. “Wolfy sent the car after Lady Stella in the morning; we left immediately for their scary castle. Now, it their turn to visit and there is no sight of them and it’s afternoon already.”  

“Patience, Prany,” Stella scolded her friend half-heartedly, without meaning it, while the corners of her lips twitched at the nickname the blonde gave the egoistical prince. It was funny and suited him. “Maybe they’re having trouble with their transport or something.”

Secretly, Stella was glad for the delay; it meant the dreaded wedding would happen a little later, meaning she would be free for a few more hours.

The sound of an airship snapped the youngest Nox Fleuret out of her thoughts. Everyone looked up at the sound.

The imperial airship.

Their guests arrived at last.

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,” Umbram said with sarcasm from behind the siblings, loud enough for them and Prany to hear. They nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile the airship landed not far from them. The doors opened and Emperor Aldercapt exited first. his son, Chancellor Izunia, Chief Besithia, Safay Roth, Aranea and her two subordinates followed after him. And two unknown  men and a few MTs – two of which carried Niflheim’s flag – finished the procession.

“Welcome to Tenebrae,” Ravus greeted the guests when the procession reached them. “I trust your journey here was safe?”

“Yes, it was, thank you for asking,” Iedolas said. “We apologize for being late.  We planned to arrive earlier, but my Brigadier Generals only returned today from their missions and we arrived only now. “

“It’s alright,” Lunafreya spoke. “We understand.”

“Speaking of my Brigadier Generals, I would like introduce them to you,” The Emperor beckoned the two unknown men over and they complied. The ruler of Niflheim gestured to the first man. “Caligo Ulldor,” he gestured to the second. “Loqi Tummelt.”

Caligo Ulldor was a middle-aged stout man with dark hair and eyes. He wore a black and red Imperial General's armor with the crest of Aldercapt family. The crest also had a robed figure.

Loqi Tummelt looked younger than his fellow Brigadier General;  He had blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wore the same armor as Caligo, albeit it had the red and gold banner of the crest of his House instead of insignia of royal family he was serving.

Caligo spoke first.

“It’s a honor to meet you, King Ravus, Lady Lunafreya, Lady Stella,” the man greeted them. He gave Ravus a respectful nod and kissed the sisters’ hands, Stella’s first, then Luna’s. He held Oracle’s hand longer than needed, and eyed Luna from head to toe with a strange look in his eyes. Lunafreya felt a shiver run down her spine when she noticed the look. It was dark… and something else she couldn’t decipher.

“It’s an honor to meet you too, Sir Ulldor,” Luna said, glad when the man let her hand go. He was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Then Loqi repeated Caligo’s actions – minus the look – and with that, introductions of the Brigadier Generals ended.

“Would you like to rest for a bit after your journey?” the King of Tenebrae asked, after the exchange of greetings was over. “After you rest, we will eat lunch and in the evening there will be the ball in your honor.”

“A rest will be nice,” Iedolas said. “At lunch we can discuss the preparations, and at the ball we can announce to your people about the marriage.”

“Very well,” Ravus nodded in agreement and, though his face was composed, on the inside he felt sick. Wedding, wedding, wedding. That’s all that seemed to worry their guests. Disgusting.  “Your rooms are ready. The servants will escort you there.”

“Thank you.”

And the Nox Fleurets, Umbram, Prany, council nobles with their guests following them, proceeded to enter the Manor.

* * *

 

An hour later, after their guest rested from their journey the royals were having lunch. For a while, they talked about events that happened in their kingdoms, before Iedolas changed the topic.

“So, have you chosen the place or date of marriage?”

“We haven’t chosen the date yet, but I’m thinking spend wedding here in Tenebrae,” Stella said.  If she was going to be wed to the man she hated, then at least, she would do wedding here, in her homeland, before she would be taken to Gralea.

Fenrir, to Stella’s surprise, nodded in agreement to her words.  

“I agree with Lady Stella, Father,” the prince said. “Unfortunately, Gralea isn’t suited for this kind of event. Tenebrae is the best place for it.”

“Then, we’ll do wedding here,” the Emperor agreed.And as for the date?”

“A month from tomorrow,” the heir of the Empire said, making his fiancée, her family and retainers tense. “As I said before: the sooner the better.”

“Good.”

After that, they changed the topic once more, talking about tonight’s ball.

* * *

 

Hours later, evening came, and with it, the ball in honor of Niflheim’s arrival to Tenebrae. Stella was getting ready for it with Prany’s help, while Umbram waited outside his lady’s room.

“You look beautiful, My Lady,” Prany complimented the youngest Nox Fleuret’s appearance. The blonde wore a pale pink dress with straps and ruffled skirt that ended above her knees. She also wore flat pale pink shoes.

Stella smiled at the compliment. “Thank you, Prany. You look beautiful too. “

Her retainer was wearing a white halter dress, a bracelet on her right wrist, and white shoes.

“Thank you, My Lady,” Prany smiled and looked at the clock. “Time to go. Umbram is probably getting impatient.”

The Princess nodded and the girls exited Stella’s room.

Umbram, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, noticed Prany and Stella and approached them.

“You both look stunning, Your Highness, Prany,” the ninja said, his eyes softening as he looked at his girlfriend.

“You look good too.”

Umbram was wearing a white coat with a metal piece at right shoulder and a chain; the coat had golden trim on it and red trim on sleeves. He also had a belt on his waist. And he wore white pants and knee-high black boots.

“Thanks. Shall we go?” Umbram offered Prany a hand and she took it, placing her hand under his arm.

The young women nodded and the three of them proceeded  to the ballroom.

* * *

 

After announcer announced their arrival to the ballroom, Stella, Umbram and Prany approach Luna and Ravus.

Lunafreya was wearing a white long dress with V-neckline and open back and she wore white heels.

Ravus was wearing a white coat with golden trim on collar and wrist, underneath it was a black shirt. He wore pants, same color as his coat, black boots, a mantle on his shoulders and silver crown on his head.

“Are our guests here yet?” Stella asked as she approached her brother and sister.

The Oracle shook her head.“No.”

The youngest Nox Fleuret just nodded.

They talked for twenty minutes, when the announcer said, loud for everyone to hear:

“Presenting Emperor Aldercapt, Prince Fenrir, Chancellor Izunia, General Roth, Chief Besithia, Commodore Highwind and Brigadier Generals Caligo Ulldor and Loqi Tummelt!”

Everyone stopped their conversations to look at how the Niflheim’s royal family and elite enter the ballroom.

Emperor, his son, Chancellor Izunia, Commodore Highwind, Chief Besithia and General Roth enter first, with Loqi, Caligo, their MT guards and Biggs and Wedge following after them.

Their guests were dressed in their best clothes, except Iedolas, Safay Roth, Verstael, Caligo and Loqi, who wore their usual clothes with few differences to make it look formal; Aranea was wearing a black dress and shoes that was comfortable and did not restrain her movements.

Fenrir wore white coat with red and black details on shoulders and yellow trim on wrists. On the back of the coat was the insignia of Empire.  Underneath the coat was a white shirt; he also wore black pants, grey boots and white gloves.

The Prince approached them first, greeted them and kissed his fiancée’s knuckles.“Good evening. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Stella said, caring less for his compliment.

Iedolas joined them next, holding a glass filled with wine in his hand.

“A grand ball I must say,” the ruler of the Empire said. “You and your sisters did a wonderful job, King Ravus.”

“Thank you. But this ball is not only result of mine and my sisters’ work but of our servants as well,” Ravus said. “Now, if you excuse me, I must leave you and address all guests.”

“Of course.”

The oldest Nox Fleuret left them, going to a small stage; he cleared his throat, gaining attention of gathered people.

“People of Tenebrae,” the King of Tenebrae began. “Thank you for coming to this ball in honor of arrival of our guests from Niflheim. Also, my sister Lady Stella would like to tell you all something.”

This was her cue. When they discussed details of ball, she, Ravus and Luna agreed that Stella would tell of her marriage to their subjects after Ravus thanks them for coming to the party.

So, Stella took deep breath and gone up  to the stage, taking her brother’s place and facing the people.

“Dear friends,” she began. “I have joyous news to tell you all.” A lie. “Prince Fenrir of Niflheim proposed to me and I accepted. The wedding is a month from tomorrow. Hope you all be there on the day of the marriage. Thank you.”

She returned with Ravus to Luna and others. People started give their congratulations and Stella sighed.

This was going to be a while.

* * *

The ball ended at midnight. Umbram and Prany couldn’t escort Stella to her room, so Fenrir volunteered to do it despite his fiancée’s reassurance that he didn’t need to.

So, in the end, the future spouses walked in silence to the youngest Nox Fleuret’s room, until Fenrir broke it, when they reached the doors of Stella’s chambers.

“Tomorrow preparations begin. I trust you won’t do anything during that month?” The prince asked. “You know what happens if you do.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything,” Stella replied, her tone cold. “I remember the consequences.”

Fenrir nodded, satisfied.

“Good. Then, good night to you, Lady Stella,” he kissed her hand, and without waiting for a reply from his fiancée, turned around and left for his own room that was not far from hers.

Stella watched him leave, before sighing and entering her room. She needed to rest properly.

She had a long and hard month ahead of her.   

 


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter is up! Sorry for the wait and hope you like it. 
> 
> Warning! This chapter has mention of alcohol and attempt at rape. This was necessary for the plot. If you don't like it, you may leave the page.
> 
> That's all enjoy the story.

At Fenrir’s request, the preparations for the wedding started the next day after the ball. First, they set the date of the wedding. It was early May, the 15th, so the wedding would be held at the 15th of June. ince weather promised to be warm on the date, they decided to do an outdoor wedding with Luna’s sylleblossom field as a beautiful background.

After they decided the date and place, they invited the guests. Stella sent invitations to Camelia Claustra and a few Altissian nobles the siblings knew. She also invited a few friends from her own kingdom, and she was planning to invite Umbram and Prany once she had time to talk to them.

While Stella was inviting people she knew, Fenrir was inviting people he knew. There wasn’t much of them, but still enough to be a decent number.

The only nation that weren’t invited to the wedding was Lucis. Knowing the relationship between Lucis and Niflheim the wedding would turn into a disaster and people would get hurt, if the former were present, so the siblings decided not to risk it.  

With invitations dealt with, they moved to the next steps of preparations: decorations, wedding dress for the bride and costume for the groom, cake, and other things needed for the event.

They had been so caught in preparations that once things had calmed down a bit, they realized the month until nuptials was almost up.

A week was left until the wedding.

* * *

 

“And why I can’t invite them, pray tell?” Stella asked her fiancé angrily as she stood in front of him, with her arms crossed over her chest in the manor’s garden.

They were arguing for the past half an hour over Umbram and Prany. Things finally slowed down a bit, and Stella was going to invite her best friends to the wedding and make Prany her bridesmaid.  She told Fenrir about her intentions, which was a mistake. For some reason, the prince was against inviting his betrothed’s retainers. Stella wanted to know why and that resulted into a fight.

This wasn’t their first fight either. Over the course of a month, they argued countless times because Fenrir wanted everything to be done his way, while Stella tried to add something of her own since it was her wedding as well.

And because of these arguments the relationship between the future spouses had not improved over the month, if didn’t became worse.

“Because I don’t like them,” the heir of the empire replied just as angrily as the pair glared at each other. “They stick to you like glue and that annoys me.”

“That’s not a reason!” the youngest Nox Fleuret protested. “Just because you don’t like them and they ‘stick to me like glue’ – which is their duty – doesn’t mean they can’t attend. They’re  _ my _ guests to invite, not  _ yours _ ,”the Princess pointed out. “This wedding, although unwanted, is mine as much as yours. Besides, I haven’t protested when you invited your guests, though I don’t like them, like you don’t like Umbram and Prany.”

“Oh, do as you wish!” Fenrir snapped, giving up on changing his future wife’s mind. “Invite those servants if you want to. But soon, you will be mine and will do everything I say!”

With these words, the prince stormed off, leaving Stella alone.

She watched him go, before sighing heavily. The youngest Nox Fleuret leaned against a tree and looked at the sky that was slowly becoming orange as sun was setting, lost in her thoughts.

The princess felt exhausted, more emotionally and mentally than physically. Planning a wedding was stressful, not to mention her strained relationship with Fenrir and attitude of said prince wasn’t helping.

And she felt her resolve in marrying Fenrir for the safety of Tenebrae, her subjects, family and friends, slipping. As days passed, Stella felt the need to be as far from her fiancé as possible. She felt she would snap and run away, if Fenrir did something.

But she couldn’t run away. Not with what was at stake.

Stella sighed once more and left the garden.

She had friends to invite to the wedding.

* * *

 

“You look tired,” Luna said as Stella entered the living room, after telling Umbram and Prany they were invited to the wedding.

“I do not only look exhausted, but feel like that as well,” Stella replied, sitting down on couch next to her sister and placing her head on Oracle’s knees. Lunafreya began gently stroking her younger sister’s golden locks and Stella relaxed. “I didn’t expect the wedding to be such a stressful affair. And Fenrir isn’t helping the matters.”

“What did he do this time?” Luna asked. She was aware of the relationship her sister and future brother-in-law had, and how the arguments left Stella exhausted afterwards.

Lunafreya, herself, had a strained relationship with her future relative, though it was slightly better than the one he had with her little sister. But only slightly.

“He didn’t want Umbram and Prany at the nuptials for some reason,” the youngest Nox Fleuret explained. “And we argued because of that. Again.”

“I see,” Luna said, feeling sympathetic for Stella. “Well, maybe once you marry, you’ll find common ground and stop fighting.”

“I doubt it,” the second princess replied, lifting her head and getting up from the couch. “I’ll go to my room to rest. Today was a long day.”

Luna nodded, saying goodnight, Stella said the same, and exited the living room.

* * *

 

Stella entered her chambers and layed on bed, one her stomach, sighing. Then she looked over her room and gaze stopped on a mannequin that stood near the window.

On it was her wedding dress. The corset was heart shaped and had a pattern done in silver thread around the edges.  The skirt was lush and had two layers. It reached her ankles, showing shoes with heels that stood near the mannequin. The dress also had gloves and a veil to go with it. The gloves reached the forearms and veil hid her hair completely. It had golden stars woven in fabric.

The outfit was beautiful, Stella had to admit, but she hated it. It was a symbol of union between her and the man she despised.

And this union was only a week away…

Stella shook her head, chasing depressing thoughts away. They weren’t helping.

She was about to begin unbuttoning her cardigan, so she could change into nightclothes, when someone knocked.

The youngest Nox Fleuret raised an eyebrow as she went to the doors. Who could that be? Umbram and Prany already excused themselves. Perhaps there was a problem with decorations?

It was nothing of what she expected, because when she opened one of the doors, she found Fenrir standing here.

“Prince Fenrir?” Stella asked, surprised.  Wasn’t he supposed to be at the stag party that was tonight, with Sir Loqi and some of his guests? “What are you doing here at such hour?”

“I cannot wait anymore,” he said somewhat slurringly, and Stella wrinkled her nose as she smelled the alcohol.

Her fiancé was drunk.

“Huh? ”The youngest Nox Fleuret said, confused. “’Cannot wait anymore?’ What do you mean by-” She couldn’t finish because Fenrir kissed her.

This wasn’t her first kiss. She had few of them through the years and all had been different; some gentle, some shy and awkward, like her first, and some bruising and unwanted.

Fenrir’s kiss fell into the last category - plus it was cold, - but when Stella tried to pry him off, he grabbed her hands in a strong grip - which made her wince in pain, and guided Stella to her bed, kissing her all the while.

Once they reached the bed, they stumbled and fell on it.

“Let me go!” The princess shouted, once her fiancé left her lips after oxygen was needed. Stella struggled to get free, but the prince held her tight. “I said let me go!”

But the blonde ignored her and continued to do what he was doing. His lips traveled lower and he began to undress her.

Stella felt fear when Fenrir unbuttoned her cardigan, and tossed it away somewhere. But when his hands went to the belts that held her black-frilled skirt, she panicked, managed to free her leg from underneath him, and kicked him in the pants.

Fenrir drew away from her and doubled in pain. Stella used the hitch and stood up.

“You bitch,” Fenrir hissed, standing straight, and trying to approach Stella, but he was stopped, when his fiancée summoned her weapon – a rapier with a golden winged  hilt , called Starlight  - and pointed it at him.

“Stay back,” she said, breathing heavily. “Leave my room at once or I’ll call the guards.”

Fenrir smirked. “Okay, I’ll leave, but remember what once we marry, you will be mine, and you won’t stop me like you did tonight.”

With these foreboding words, he left; once he did, Stella dropped her rapier from her shaking hands, which disappeared in golden sparks, and fell to her knees, leaning against bed.

Her mind was spinning as she tried to process what happened. Oh, Six and Etro above…  Fenrir tried… tried rape her.

How could he? Stella knew her betrothed wasn’t a good man, but she didn’t expect him to sink this low.

This was the last straw! Stella had enough of Fenrir’s behavior. She will escape. She knew it wasn’t the solution to the problem, knowing the consequences Fenrir threatened her with, but she couldn’t stay, especially not after her so-called ‘fiancé’ tried to do tonight.

She only hoped Ravus and Luna would forgive her for what she was about to do, and that they would stop Fenrir from destroying their home and harming their people.

With these thoughts, Stella began packing her things. She found a bag in her closet and packed her clothes in here. The princess also placed in the bag scissors, hair dye paint and colored contact lenses, which she happened to have. The blonde felt, she would need them soon.

Once she packed all things, Stella zipped the bag, slung the strap of the bag over her shoulder, and wore a cloak with hood, before going to the doors.

The youngest Nox Fleuret opened one of the doors, looked around with caution, making sure there was no one who could see her leave.

The corridor was empty, so Stella closed the doors, pulled hood of the cloak up, and quietly, so she wouldn’t make much noise, strolled down the corridor, soon disappearing around the corner.

But unknown to the princess, someone was watching her, and once she turned around the corner, the shadow left.

* * *

 

It was Prany. She couldn’t sleep and went to the kitchen to get warm milk. She was getting back to her room after drinking cup of milk in kitchen, when she saw Stella leave, and once her Lady disappeared around the corner, the pale blonde hurried to her boyfriend’s chambers.

Umbram was fast asleep and when Prany entered his room, she went to his bed, gently shaking him by the shoulders.

“Umbram, wake up!” Prany whispered and her partner stirred.

“What’s wrong, Prany?” he mumbled, opening his eyes and blinking blearily at his girlfriend.

“Lady Stella is leaving the manor. Gather your things, we must go after her!”

The ninja immediately was wide awake and nodded. He and Prany changed into their casual outfits, donned cloaks on, packed a bag of clothes, and went after Stella, hoping to catch her before she left the manor’s territory.

* * *

Stella almost left, when she heard footsteps behind her. She summoned Starlight, and turned around, but lowered her weapon when she saw who followed her.

“Umbram? Prany? What are you doing here?” the princess asked with surprise, making her rapier disappear. Her retainers stood before her in their usual outfits, hidden by the cloaks similar to hers and had bags slung over their shoulders. They dressed, looking ready for the journey.

“Prany saw you leave, My Lady and told me,” Umbram replied. “We decided to leave with you.”

“But you don’t have to,” Stella protested.

“My Lady, we are your servants, but we are your friends first and foremost,” Prany said. “So, we will follow you even to the ends of Eos.”

Umbram nodded, confirming the words.

“Guys…”Stella whispered, touched by their words and show of devotion and friendship. “Thank you,” she thanked them with gratitude, “You are the best.”

“You are welcome, Your Highness,” Umbram said, smiling like his partner. ”Let’s go, before they discover we are gone.” 

The young women nodded and trio left the manor’s territory, undetected by the guards.

Stella looked back at Fenestala Manor, her home one last time.

“Rave, Lu, I’m sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me,” she whispered, turning around.

And the princess and her retainers fled into the dark of night.  

 


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth chapter is up!  At first, at the end of the chapter, I  wanted to add trio's arrival in Insomnia, but decided against it. The chapter was big enough already, so arrival will be in next chapter.
> 
> And what do you think of Gentiana appearing?
> 
> That's all! Enjoy the chapter. 

Next morning, Lunafreya kept glancing from time to time at Stella’s seat that was across from hers and to Ravus’ left, as they had breakfast with their guests.

Where was she? Her little sister was an early riser like herself and Ravus. They were halfway done with the meal, and still, Stella had not showed up yet.

Maybe she overslept? This was a possibility.  Stella was getting so exhausted lately, both physically and emotionally. It wouldn’t surprise the Oracle if her youngest sibling was still sleeping right now, back in her room.

Or…Luna glanced at Fenrir who was silently eating his food, noticeably still suffering from a hangover. Perhaps her future brother-in–law did something and Stella was avoiding him?

Also a possibility.

It seemed Ravus was having same thoughts as her, because he beckoned the maid that served them the meal.

“Lyra,” Ravus said as the young woman came closer. “It seems Lady Stella is still asleep. Please, go to wake her up.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Lyra, a twenty-two year old woman with orange hair that reached the middle of her neck and brown eyes, dressed in a blue skirt with apron and shirt, curtsied, and left the dining  room to complete the order.

They began to wait.

* * *

 

“Your Highness?” Lyra called as she knocked on the doors of Stella’s room. “It’s time to wake up. You overslept.”

 

She received no answer.

 

After a moment of hesitation, Lyra opened one of the doors and entered the room.

The chambers were empty. The covers of the bed were wrinkled, but it was unmade and hadn’t looked slept in.

 

The maid shifted her gaze to the closet: it was wide open and empty.

 

Lyra gasped as the realization hit her. Lady Stella had escaped!

 

With this realization the young woman hurried out of the room to tell the King and Oracle the news.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong, Lyra?” Ravus asked worriedly, when the maid returned to the dining room panting, and without his youngest sister. “Where is Lady Stella?”

“S-she wasn’t in her room, when I went to wake her up like you ordered, Your Majesty,” Lyra explained with shaking voice. “Her clothes are gone and the bed wasn’t slept in. I think Lady Stella has escaped!”

“WHAT?!” Ravus, Luna and Fenrir exclaimed at the same time, standing up from their chairs abruptly. The Emperor, Ardyn, Verstael, Safay, Aranea, her subordinates, Loqi and Caligo had various degrees of surprise on their faces.

Finally Ravus collected himself. “Find Captain Leonheart and search the Manor and its territory, leave nothing unchecked!” he ordered.

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Lyra bowed and quickly left, to find the captain of the manor’s guards.

* * *

 

An hour later of intensive search of Fenestala Manor and its territory, Alexander Leonheart, the captain of the guards, was reporting the results to the King and the Oracle, who along with their guests moved to the throne room after the news of the second princess’ escape.

“I apologize, Your Majesty, but we have not found the trace of Lady Stella,” the man said. Alexander Leonheart was a man in his late fifties. He was 190 cm tall. He had black hair that was gray at the temples and brown eyes. He wore white armor with golden lining.  As for his personality he was wise, stern when needed to be, and collected, but he wasn’t afraid to show his feelings to those he held dear to his heart. The Nox Fleurets knew him their whole lives. First, he served their father, Sirius Nox Fleuret, as the captain of the guards, then their mother, Queen Sylva, and now he was serving Ravus. Besides being their servant he was a father figure to the siblings. “Umbram Nigrum and Prany Alba are also nowhere to be found.”

“I see,” Ravus pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He wasn’t surprised that Umbram and Prany ran away as well. They’re Stella’s entourage and best friends; they would follow her to the ends of Eos after all. ”Continue the search, search all of Tenebrae and report every few hours.”

Alexander wanted to reassure Ravus and Lunafreya who were like children to him, but with their Niflheim guests present that had to wait until another time when they were alone. He simply nodded and left to carry out the order.

For a few minutes there was silence in the throne room.

Fenrir broke it.

“Well, that’s just wonderful!” he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Six days until the marriage and she pulls this stunt!”

“And whose fault is that?” Ravus said as he got up from the throne and stood in front of his future brother-in-law, glaring at him.

Luna sighed at the scene. Ravus and Fenrir’s relationship was worse than hers and Stella’s relationship with the prince combined. They hated each other more than anything, but Ravus acted civil to Fenrir for Stella’s sake. And now that she ran away, their older brother hadn’t bothered to hide his feelings towards the heir of the empire anymore.

Fenrir glared at the Tenebraean King in return. “You blame me?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“Who else?” the oldest Nox Fleuret snapped. “You surely did something that made her run away.”

“Or you told her to run away, knowing how much you hate me.”

“Don’t blame me for your actions you, bas,-” Ravus was cut off, when his sister having enough of their arguing, summoned her weapon – a black double-sided trident, traditional weapon of the Oracles of their line called the Trident of the Oracle - and slammed against it the marble floor, drawing attention to herself.

“That’s enough!” she said, her voice loud. All attention of people present was on her. “We don’t have time blaming each other. Stella might be in danger.”

“I agree with Lady Lunafreya,” Ardyn said, nodding. “As for why Lady Stella ran away maybe she had gotten cold feet. Happens to all people before their nuptials. No need to blame one another. ”

Both men huffed and turned from each other.

“We need to find her quickly,”Fenrir said. “And I know how to do it. “

“Really how?” Ravus asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he raised one eyebrow at Fenrir and crossed his arms at his chest.

“We make her come out of hiding,”the heir of the empire explained. “By making my threats come true.”

With these words, tension returned.

“Like hell we will let you do it,”the oldest Nox Fleuret hissed and called forth his sword, named Alba Leonis, and pointed it at Fenrir.

Luna also raised her trident.

The prince summoned his weapon as well and pointed it at Ravus. It was a gunblade with a wolf keychain and was currently in gun mode.

“Try to stop me first,” Fenrir challenged the siblings.

However before the fight could break out, Ardyn decided to intervene.

“I say that’s enough,”he said and looked at the prince. “Temper, temper, Your Highness,” the man admonished the heir of Niflheim, like one would scold their child. “If you were to burn Tenebrae where will you hold the wedding? And no need to resort to such drastic measures. A simple search with do its work.”

“Chancellor Izunia is right,” Iedolas said. “General Roth, Commodore Highwind, Sir Loqi, Sir Ulldor,”the said people snapped to attention, and stood straighter. “Assist Captain Leonhart in search of the princess and her entourage. If any of you find them first, you will receive a reward.”

“Yes, Your Radiance,” Safay, Caligo, Loqi and Aranea said together in unison, and turning around left the throne room, with Biggs and Wedge following after them.

“Hey, Safy?”Aranea called with a teasing smile, and the general looked at her in annoyance – he hated when the Dragoon called him ‘Safy’ – as they headed outside to began the search. “Let’s bet who finds the princess first?”

“I don’t need a silly bet to know that I find her first,” Safay replied. “And don’t call me Safy.”

With these words, he went on ahead.

“You’re no fun,” Aranea said at the general’s back, rolling her eyes and hurrying after her superior together with Brigadier Generals and her subordinates.

* * *

 

Emperor Aldercapt, Fenrir, Ardyn and Verstael left the room not long after Safay and the other five, Iedolas asking Ravus to keep them update to the search, while the King and the Oracle relocated to the living room.

“Where could they run off to?” Ravus was asking that to himself and Luna who watched him pace back and forth.

The Oracle sighed. “I do not know, Ravus. And stop pacing please.”

Her older brother ignored her and continued to pace, voicing his thoughts all the while. “I have no doubt that so-called prince did something, causing her to ran away, with Umbram and Prany following. He just won’t admit it. Brat.” Ravus finally stopped pacing and sighed, running his right hand through his hair. “We need to find a way to contact Stella without her ‘fiancé’ finding out.”

Lunafreya hummed in thought. A few moments later she smiled, getting an idea.

“Umbra will get a message to Stella.”

“I see,” Ravus said, realizing what his sister meant. “This will work. He is an excellent tracker and no one will detect him.”

Luna nodded in agreement, getting up from her seat and going to her room to get the notebook.

She returned few minutes later, holding a red leather notebook with a golden sylleblossom and golden bird pattern on the front. Then, she called Umbra.

Umbra came into room and sat on his hind legs in front of his mistress and her brother. He was a black-white dog with amber eyes, pointed ears and white markings on his muzzle. Along with his companion Pryna - cream colored female dog with blue eyes – Umbra was Luna’s messenger.

The tradition of having a magical companion and messenger began with the first Oracle – Diana Nox Fleuret – and existed ever since. Every Oracle mostly had one magical companion and messenger; sometimes two, rarely three, and it could be any animal, and the companion died along with the Oracle when the time came.

When Luna was born as the next Oracle she got two magical companions – two dogs: Umbra and Pryna and they had been with Luna since then.

Besides being the messengers Umbra and Pryna possessed special abilities: both could travel great distances fast without getting detected and tired. And Umbra could travel in time and Pryna could show the visions of the future.

As for the notebook, it was a method of keeping in touch Stella and Luna invented eight years ago. Back then, the middle Nox Fleuret ascended as Oracle and had to travel for a year to develop and hone her healing skills.  Since Tenebrae didn’t have phones or other technology, the sisters decided to write each other messages in the notebook that would be carried by Umbra.

The sisters used their message system successfully for a year.

That was seven years ago. Now it was time to use it again.

Luna kneeled in front of Umbra, petted him, took the pen, opened the journal and began to write the message. Once she finished, the blonde closed the notebook and placed it in satchel that was attached to Umbra. She petted her messenger once more.

“Get this to Stella,” she said to the dog.

Umbra barked in response, got up from his hind legs and left the room to find his owner’s sister.

“I hope he finds her soon,”Ravus said as his sister got up from her position.

“Me too,”Luna agreed.

For a few minutes there was silence between them before the oldest Nox Fleuret broke it, saying he had work to do. His sister nodded in acknowledgment and was left alone, once Ravus exited.

The Oracle moved her gaze to the window, looking at her kingdom.

Stella was out here somewhere.

Luna interlocked her fingers together, bringing hands to her face, and prayed.

 _Please, sister, be alright_.

* * *

 

Sitting by the lake, in a Tenebraen forest, knees drawn to her chest, Stella was lost in thought.

After traveling for the most of the night and deciding they had put reasonable distance, they stopped to rest and set camp. And early in the morning her retainers went to get camping supplies, money, and food. After all, the three of them escaped in a hurry with  clothes only.

And Stella began to doubt her decision. She escaped, knowing the consequences, did it in anger at Fenrir who tried to rape her. She did it on impulse which was rather childish of her. This is it not how a princess should act. Especially with lives at stake.

Maybe it’s not late to go back?

“Do not let the doubts stray you from the chosen path, child,” a voice spoke behind her suddenly.

The youngest Nox Fleuret jumped to her feet and twirled around summoning Starlight. She lowered the weapon once she saw who spoke.

“Gentiana,”the princess greeted the woman, and breathed a sigh of relief as she made her weapon fade away. “You gave me a fright.”

Gentiana only smiled at that. She was a woman with black hair, pale skin and olive green eyes. She wore a black gown with white wraps on her sleeves that flow down into tail-like clothing and black thigh-high open-toed stiletto-heeled boots. Her nails are painted in a dark metallic hue.

Gentiana wasn’t an ordinary human. She was a human disguise of Shiva - also known as the Glacian – the High Messenger of the Gods and Goddess of Ice. Out of Six Gods - Seven if you count Etro, Goddess of Death – she, along with Etro was fond of Mankind and often roamed Eos as Gentiana.

Stella knew the woman her whole life. She lived with them at Fenestala Manor and acted as Luna’s guardian. And when their mother died, Gentiana taught her older sister how to be the Oracle - because their mother passed away before she could give Lunafreya all the knowledge she possessed – and left them once Luna accepted the title officially, and neither of the siblings saw her since.

And now, eight years later Stella met her again.

“It’s good to see you again, Gentiana,” Stella said with a smile. “And what did you mean by your words?”

“Stray not from the chosen path and in the end you will find your destiny and will save the man from darkness by becoming his guiding star,” the High Messenger said instead of a straight answer, with her eyes closed.

“’I will find my destiny and will save the man from darkness by becoming his guiding star,’” the princess repeated Gentiana’s words.  It seemed Shiva knew what was going to happen then. “Who do you mean, Gentiana?”

“Listen to your heart and you will find out,” the woman said before disappearing with the gust of wind, leaving the youngest Nox Fleuret alone once more.

Stella was wondering over Glacian’s words, and although her mind and heart warred against each other, she decided listen to the latter. Something inside told her it was… right for a lack of a better word.

Just as the princess made a decision, her doubts gone, her friends finally returned.

“My Lady, we’re back!” Prany said loudly, like her partner carrying bags full of things they bought.

The youngest Nox Fleuret turned and went to approach them.

“Hi, guys. I have something to tell you.”

* * *

 

“Gods and their cryptic words,” Prany commented with a roll of eyes, half an hour later during lunch, after her Lady told her and Umbram about Gentiana’s visit and her mysterious words in  their absence. “Still, what do her words mean?” The pale blonde couldn’t help but wonder.

“We’ll worry about that later,” Umbram said as he placed his spoon on the edge of plastic plate, and the plate on his knees. “We should choose a destination to hide. We can’t hide in Tenebrae forever. They will find us sooner or later, here.”

Stella, along with Prany, nodded. The ninja had a point. Where could they go and hide from the search parties? Altissia, Accordo’s capital? No. That would be the first place they would search after realizing the trio are no longer in Tenebrae.

There was only one option.

“We’ll go to the Lucian capital,” Stella said.

Umbram, who in that moment took a spoon of food, choked on it from surprise and coughed. Prany patted him on the back, surprised as well by her princess’ words.

“Insomnia?!” the young man exclaimed once coughing fit ended. “Forgive me, My Lady, but this is suicide! The Demon King lives there! If he discovers that the bride of his enemy is in the Crown City there is no telling what he will do to you!”

Stella understood her best friend’s fear. Noctis Lucis Caelum – 114th King of Lucis, called Demon King for his deeds and dark personality – was feared by many and hated by the Empire while Accordo and she and her siblings were apprehensive of him. He was powerful having the Crystal and Ring of Lucii - his family’s magical ring – at his disposal.

He earned his nickname when he ascended the throne. His father, King Regis was betrayed by the few members of the Kingsglaive – his elite group - and killed by General Glauca – imperial spy in Lucis and Safay’s predecessor in position. Noctis found out and killed the traitors in cold blood, with everything he had. After he was done, the bodies were unrecognizable to say the least.

His subjects began to call him Demon King after that, but other countries started to call him that when Noctis single-handedly killed imperial squad what was sent to assassinate him.  The news spread like wildfire and soon everybody called him Demon King.

And if rumors about him to be believed, then, like Umbram said, there is no telling what he would do to  her if he finds out what the betrothed of his enemy is in his city.

But they didn’t have a choice. Insomnia was their best bet for hiding from the search parties.

“I know Umbram,” the princess said with a sigh. “But we don’t have a choice. They wouldn’t think to search for us in Lucis, at least not for a while, and we will try not to attract attention of the Demon King.”

“Her Highness is right you know,” Prany said to her boyfriend who looked ready to protest.

Umbram looked at his girlfriend and best friend and also little sister figure and sighed heavily in defeat. They had a point.

“Very well. To Insomnia we go.”

The young women shared a smile, knowing they had convinced Umbram.

Their journey to Insomnia begins.


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter is up! It is shorter than other chapters, but I decided this was good place to stop. And sorry for the wait - I was busy with the other fics. 
> 
> A few notes about the chapter:
> 
> 1) Stella's black dress is from the storyboard where she is with Ravus and Gentiana.
> 
> 2) Prany's outfit for this chapter was inspired by Rinoa's alternate coloring of her default outfit in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. 
> 
> That's all. Enjoy the chapter!

Shortly after choosing their destination, the trio decided to start their journey to Insomnia because there was no point in wasting time – the sooner they get to their safe haven so to speak – the better. But first, Umbram, Prany and Stella decided to make sure they weren’t going to be recognized during their travel to Crown City, and disguised themselves. Stella had cut her hair,  so it was barely touching her shoulders, and dyed them brown and wore brown colored contacts to hide her unique eye color.

Prany and Umbram did the same.  Now Prany had black hair, cut to be reaching her shoulders, and brown eyes, instead of long blond and blue. Umbram had short brown hair and aqua eyes, instead of grey hair and yellow eyes. 

And also to blend in with the citizens of Insomnia – whose nobility, royal family and some of civilians wore black mostly – the princess and her female retainer – since Umbram was already wearing black – changed into black outfits: Stella wore a black dress and black knee-high boots and Prany wore  long, sleeveless, black rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back, gray rib-knit arm warmers, white tank top, a  tartan-patterned miniskirt  with red and black, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots.

All in all it weren’t the best disguises, but at least when search parties would be looking for two blondes and a young man with grey hair, they wouldn’t pay attention to two brunettes and a black-haired woman, so the disguises counted for something.

With their disguises finished, the trio began their travel to Insomnia.

* * *

 

It took them a week and half – while avoiding search parties and being recognized – to reach the Crown City. And thanks to false documents from Umbram’s friend, who they met on their way to the Lucian capital, made for them, they entered Insomnia under the false names of Ella Aster, – Stella’s alias, – Prina White – Prany’s alias – and Mbarum  Black – Umbram’s alias – without a problem. 

Like Gralea, Insomnia was a modern city with technology, skyscrapers and other things every modern city had, but unlike ghostlike, dark Gralea, Crown City was alive and bright, living up to its name of sleepless state of mind.

“Wow, “Prany breathed in awe, looking at city’s skyscrapers, buildings and bright boards of advertisement, when they arrived in the city by the evening. “Insomnia is so beautiful. “ 

Umbram and Stella nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, “The princess said. “It’s beautiful. And we explore it later. For now, let’s look for a nearest hotel. “

The retainers agreed with her and they went looking for a hotel. Thanks to people’s help, they found one pretty quickly, and booked two rooms – one for Stella and Prany, the other for Umbram – under their aliases for three days. After all, they didn’t plan staying at hotel for long.  Not until they find job and rent an apartment at least.

“Thank you,” Stella said to receptionist as she took the keys from their rooms from the man, and the princess and her entourage went to the second floor of the hotel where the rooms had been, all three of them carrying bags with their things.   

They went to Stella and Prany’s room first. It was simple: two beds, two bedside tables, with lamps on them, wardrobe, the door to the bathroom, wooden floor that creaked with every step and mint-colored walls.

“Simple, but nice,” Umbram commented as he looked around the room.

“Yeah,” Prany agreed with her boyfriend as she and the youngest Nox Fleuret placed their bags on beds so they could begin unpack their clothes.

“Well, you two get settled, “Umbram said, turning to leave the young women’s room. “I also go my room and- Drat!”

Stella and Prany stopped unpacking their clothes at hearing Umbram curse, and went to him to check what’s wrong. He rarely cursed, except when he is taken by surprise or is really annoyed. Judging by the tone of ninja’s voice it was the first.

“Umbram, what’s wrong?” the princess asked her retainer, when she and Prany approached him.  

“Sorry, I was taken by surprise, “the young man apologized. “Umbra’s sudden appearance startled me.” He pointed to the dog in question, who barked, sitting on his hind legs.

Stella’s face brightened when she saw her family’s dog.

“Umbra! What are doing here, boy?” the youngest Nox Fleuret asked one of Luna’s messengers with a smile, kneeling in front of Umbra, and scratching behind the dog’s ears. Her smile disappeared when she saw that there was a red notebook inside Umbra’s satchel.

Luna wrote her a message. They must have found out about her escape then. Were Ravus and Luna disappointed with her? Angry? Or both? She was scared, but she had to know their reactions.

So, the princess took the notebook, found the latest entry and began to read it. Umbram and Prany looked over her shoulders, so they also could see the content of the letter.

_ Dear Stella, _

_ Wherever you, Umbram and Prany are, I hope you are safe and sound. We just found out about your escape and I want you to know: neither Ravus nor I, are angry with you, just worried about you. I’m sure you had your reasons for escaping, knowing the personality of your… fiancé. _

_ If you do not wish to return and stay hidden, it is okay. Ravus and I will make sure nothing is going to happen to Tenebrae and even will try to get you out of engagement to Fenrir. _

_ Stay safe and write to me soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Luna. _

Stella breathed a sigh of relief, feeling mountain leave her shoulders. Her siblings weren’t mad at her, thank the gods. And even will try to get her out of engagement.

The youngest Nox Fleuret felt her heart swell with love towards Ravus and Luna. Sometimes she felt she didn’t deserve such siblings. Like right now.

Umbra touched the sister of his owner with his paw, bringing princess back to the present. Oh, right. She had to write a reply.

“Prany, Umbram? Do we have a pen?” Stella asked her friends.

“Yeah, it was here somewhere,”Prany said, going back to their bags. She returned a few moments later, with a pen and gave it to her Lady. “Here.”

“Thanks,” the princess took the pen and began to write the reply to Luna. After a few minutes later she finished, returned pen to her retainer, closed the notebook and placed it back in Umbra’s satchel.

“See you soon, Umbra,”Stella said to the messenger, petting his head as a goodbye.

Umbra barked in response, also saying goodbye, got up on all four legs, and left the hotel room, unnoticed by staff of the hotel and other residents.

Stella watched the dog until he disappeared from sight and got up from her position.

“Let’s finish unpacking and go to sleep,” she said. “It’s been a long day.”

“Good idea,”Umbram agreed. “I will also go to my room and unpack,” the ninja approached his girlfriend and kissed her on forehead. “Good night, “he said to her.

“Sweet dreams, “Prany replied with a smile.

Umbram smiled slightly in return and, after saying goodnight to his Lady, left the young women’s room, and went to his, so he could unpack and go to sleep.

Once the ninja left, Stella and Prany finished unpacking their clothes, placed them in wardrobe, changed into their night clothes and went to sleep. They needed to be fully rested for  tomorrow.

Because their time of hiding begins.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighth chapter is up! Apologies for the long wait. I lost confidence in this story and myself, then I argued with my parents, helped friend to translate one fic in our language, then I was celebrating the New Year and Christmas (In my country we celebrate it after NY), plus I was writing the chapter a few days, so I published the chapter only now. I'll try not to make you wait long for the next chapter.
> 
> That's all! Enjoy the chapter.

On the next day back in Tenebrae, in town, Luna had finished healing the last of her morning patients and was saying goodbye to the old woman she healed and her son, when she saw Umbra outside the tent that she used for healing the sick in the warm months of the year, and smiled. Her messenger returned with the reply from Stella, hopefully bearing good news.

The pair left and Lunafreya called the dog to her. Once Umbra was in front of her, the Oracle patted the dog on the head in thanks and took the notebook from the satchel, opening it to the page where her sister wrote the reply.

Luna paled and her blue eyes widened in fear and shock as she read the message. After she finished, the middle Nox Fleuret quickly snapped the notebook shut, and hurried back to the manor with Umbra on her heels.

She needed to show Ravus the message as soon as possible.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong, Lunafreya?” Ravus asked his sister with concern in his voice when she entered his study along with Umbra, face pale and eyes wide.

“Umbra came back with a reply from Stella,” Luna answered, giving her brother the notebook and sitting down in a chair. 

Ravus took the notebook and opened on the page where the message was. His heterochromatic eyes widened as he read the reply.

His little sister wrote:

_ Dear Ravus and Luna, _

_ Umbram, Prany and I are okay and safe, don’t worry. And thank you for understanding. I was afraid you were going to be upset with me, and I’m relieved to know you weren’t. You are the best. _

_ The three of us are going to stay hidden. We’re in Insomnia – I know it’s dangerous given that The Demon King lives there, - but it’s the only safe place from Niflheim. We will try not to meet with him, so don’t panic. _

_ Stay safe too. We will be waiting for a  reply. _

_ Love, _

_ Stella. _

Ravus finished reading the message and leaned back in his chair, his head spinning from shock. His sister was hiding in the Crown City, home to the Demon King and Stella was right _ under his nose. _

Oh gods.

“What are we going to do?” Luna’s worried voice returned the oldest Nox Fleuret to reality. The King looked at his sibling. She had Umbra on her knees and was stroking his fur, most likely, to calm herself down.

“The only thing we can do now is get Stella out of her engagement. The sooner we do that, the sooner she will leave the Lucian capital, before that demon discovers she is there,” Ravus sighed, closing his eyes and hiding his face with his hands as he placed his elbows on the desk. “I just hope she will be safe until then.”

“Me too.”

* * *

 

Stella let out a sigh of exhaustion as she sat down on the bench that was on other side of the street across from café and shops. Her feet were killing her and she was exhausted. Who knew that finding work and nice apartment to live in was this difficult?

And it was only the beginning of the afternoon. 

Five days passed since Stella, Umbram and Prany arrived in the Crown City. They had to prolong their stay at the hotel because they couldn’t find a good apartment to rent and nobody wanted to hire them for some reason. Umbram and Prany were still looking, but if it would continue like that, they needed to consider looking for job and apartment  _ outside  _ the city. Which was dangerous, and increased the chances of recognition. Hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that, and they find something in Insomnia.

Jobs and places to live weren’t the only things that bothered Stella. She and Luna wrote each other almost daily and her older sister kept her updated on the progress of breaking the engagement between her and Fenrir. The process was very slow – Fenrir was stubborn and the other imperial elite was backing him up – plus the situation was very delicate. They somehow had to break the engagement without endangering Tenebrae and her siblings hadn’t reached the agreement with Niflheim yet.

And that worried Stella. Not the slow process of the getting out of engagement, but the thought of her family getting hurt. What if, somehow, it would backfire on them? 

If it will come to that, then, to prevent further harm from coming to her family and home, she will return back to Tenebrae and marry Fenrir like she decided to do before the prince tried to rape her and she escaped.

This was the only choice if Ravus and Luna failed in their task.

“Ella?” Suddenly, a familiar voice calling her alias, and sound of footsteps returned Stella back to reality. She raised her head she lowered when she got lost in her thoughts, and saw her acquaintance.

“Hi, Tiana,” the princess in disguise greeted the woman in front of her. “Today is your day off?”

Tiana was the woman with pale skin, light brown curly hair – almost blond – and blue-grayish eyes. She was the same age as Alexander and was dressed in white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, black skirt that reached her knees, and wore black shoes.

Tiana worked at the hotel Stella, Prany and Umbram currently lived in.  She was nice and friendly and three of them had a few conversations with her.

“Yeah,” the woman replied, readjusting the bags with groceries on her right forearm. She noticed Stella’s mood and frowned. “Is everything okay, Ella?”

“Not exactly,” the youngest Nox Fleuret answered, wondering what to tell the woman. She couldn’t tell her about the problem with Fenrir, but she could tell Tiana about the problem of finding the job and place to live. The dyed blonde settled on that. “Prina, I and Mbarum can’t find a job and apartment to rent.  Nobody wants to hire us and it’s hard to find a place with a reasonable rent. Mbarum and Prina are still looking, but nothing so far. I honestly don’t know where to continue looking.”

“Hmm,”Tiana hummed, tapping her chin with her finger in thought as she placed her bags on the bench and sat down beside Stella.   “I may be able to help with that. Have you three ever been to Galahdian District?”

Galahdian District – called that by Lucian citizens and residents of the district themselves - was the part of Insomnia where people from Galahd that came to Crown City looking for work or just moved from the islands to change their lives, resided. The trio visited it when they explored the city on the second day in Lucian capital.

The dyed blonde nodded. “Yeah. We visited the district during our exploration of the city. What about it?”

“A good friend of mine, Violet Primula lives near the district and since her pension is a bit small, she wants to let someone live in the spare room. Besides she is a bit lonely and longs for company,” Tiana explained. “And her rent price is reasonable.”

“Will she let us live with her? We’re strangers, she doesn’t know us.”

“Just tell her I told you about her. She knows, I won’t send anyone suspicious or dangerous in any way,”Tiana replied. “That resolves your apartment problem. Now about work. In Galahdian District there is a café called a Piece of Home. Its owner Selena needs help and I’m sure she will hire you after you show her your skills in cooking or in whatever else   she will need help with. Can you three cook?”

“Yeah, we can,” the princess in disguise said, nodding. Back home, before this whole mess, whenever they had free time, they helped in the kitchen or baked something to eat with tea.

“Wonderful,” Tiana said, clapping her hands together. “Then, I give you the addresses.”

“Thank you, Tiana,” Stella told the woman gratefully. “We are in your debt.”

“You’re welcome, but you are not in my debt. You, Prina and Mbarum are friends.  I’m glad to help,” Tiana looked at the clock on her arm and her eyes widened. “I need to go!” She said, getting up and adjusting bags on her left forearm this time. She was about to leave, but then remembered she had to write Violet Primula’s address and the address of the café, which she quickly did, after finding paper and pen, gave note to Stella and said: “Bye and good luck!” before leaving in haste.

The youngest Nox Fleuret watched the woman leave, then took out her mobile phone – she, Prany and Umbram bought three for each of them, simple ones – and called Prany’s number, knowing Umbram would be with her.

“Hey, Prany,” the dyed blonde said when her friend answered the call. “I have good news. Meet me in an hour near Galahdian District.”

With that, the princess ended the call and after putting phone away, began to walk to the place of meeting.

* * *

 

An hour later, the trio met near the District and Stella told her retinue the news. Umbram said it was worth checking out and his girlfriend and lady agreed.

They decided to visit Violet Primula first. Thanks to the list with address, the trio found the house quickly, and after the moment of hesitation, Stella knocked.

“A moment, please!” An elderly voice said from the inside, then, there was sound of footsteps and the door opened.

Standing on the threshold was the old woman with white hair done in a ponytail and silver eyes, dressed into a dress with purple flowery pattern and slippers.

“Mrs. Violet Primula?”  Stella spoke first.

“Ms, I never married,”the woman corrected. “And you are?”

“I’m Ella Aster,” the youngest Nox Fleuret told Violet her fake name, introducing herself, then, she gestured to Umbram and Prany who stood at her sides. “This is my friends Mbarum Black and Prina White. We have come to you to talk about rent. May we come in?”

“Ah, yes, Tiana called not long ago to warn me, you three will come. Come in,” Violet stepped aside, letting the princess and her retainers in.”Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“Tea for Ella and Prina and coffee for me, please,” Umbram replied politely.

“Okay. While I prepare it, go sit down,” the old woman told her guests before going into the kitchen, while the trio went into living room.

The room had deep green colored walls with various pictures on them, sandy colored couch with blanket on it, teal curtains, a couple of similar armchairs, coffee table, a small TV on a drawer, a shelf with a few books, various cute little  things such as porcelain animals, and stairs that led to the second floor.

Stella, Prany and Umbram sat down on couch. A few minutes later, Violet returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray with tea and coffee. The princess stood up, helping the old woman place the tray on the table.

“Thank you, young lady,” the hostess smiled in gratitude at the youngest Nox Fleuret.

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” Stella replied with a small smile.

Then, they all sat down and took cups with tea and coffee.

“So, you want to rent the room?” Violet asked, starting the conversation first, after they halfway drank their drinks.

Stella nodded. “Yes. We arrived in Crown City a few days ago, and currently live at the hotel. But we can’t live there forever, so we started looking for a place to rent. Thanks to Tiana, we’ve found you.”

“Hmm, I see,” the old woman hummed. “But before we agree to anything, I want to see your documents. “

The princess, ninja and his partner nodded in agreement and showed their fake passports. Violet took them, and after checking, returned the documents to their owners.

“Everything is okay,” Violet said. “Maybe you would like to see the room?”

The trio nodded and followed after the hostess to the second floor. Once there, Violet opened one of the doors on the left, and Stella, Umbram and Prany looked inside.

The walls were a dusty rose color, dark red curtains hung from the windows, and there was a double bed and drawer on the left side of the bed.

“There is only one bed, but I have a cot,”the old woman said. “So, you should fit in here and have a space left. Do you like it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Prany replied, looking at her boyfriend and lady. She saw they agreed with her.

Looked like they found a place to live.

Violet nodded. “Then let’s discuss the terms.” 

* * *

 

After coming to the agreement with Miss Primula – now their landlady – and paying the rent, so they could move in the next day, the princess and her retinue went to the Piece of Home to possibly resolve the problem with work.

Some time later, they stood in front of the café. It was a small peach colored building with a big window and Piece of Home written in golden letters at the top of the building.  After inspecting it, they entered.

A bell jingled above them as the trio entered the café.

Inside it was colored the same color as the outside. A few tables were by the window, a few were by the walls. There were two doorways: one probably led to the kitchen and the other to the pantry and wooden counter.

All in all, it was a nice place.

A moment later, after the bell jingled, a young woman appeared from the kitchen. She had dark long brown hair, blue eyes, white skin and was dressed in white shirt and pants with apron over it and sneakers. She was taller than Stella and Prany, but slightly shorter than Umbram – 178 – and looked to be around the same age as Ravus.

“Oh, hello. Welcome to the Piece of Home,” she said, greeting the three. “What would you like to order?”

“Hello. We’re not customers. I’m Ella Aster this is my friends Prina White and Mbarum Black. We came here to talk about the job.”

“I’m Selena Ulric,” the brunette introduced herself. “May I see your documents?”

Stella, Umbram and Prany exchanged a look of shock. Selena Ulric?! Younger sister to Nyx Ulric, current captain of Kingsglaive – special group founded by King Regis, – and close friend of The Demon King?!

Oh, damn.

Well, there’s no turning back now.

“O-of course. Here,” Stella said. They mostly recovered from their shock and handed Selena the documents. She read them, and returned after the minute.

“Everything is okay. Now, can you cook?” Selena asked.

“Yeah,” Prany replied.

“Then, let’s test you.”

For the next few hours, Selena told them what to cook, and after it was done she tasted it.

Finally, she told them to stop by the time it was dark outside.

“You weren’t lying about your skills,” Selena said. “I hire you, but you will be on probation for the time being.”

“Thank you,” the youngest Nox Fleuret said. “When we should come tomorrow?”

“At eight.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow then.”

The trio said goodbye to Selena, exited the café, and started to walk back to the hotel.

“You think it’s a good idea working for Selena Ulric of all people?” Prany asked a bit nervously.

“I don’t know,” Stella said with uncertainty. “But we are going to be okay,” she added, to reassure her friends and herself.

Umbram and Prany nodded, still unsure, but they trusted their princess.

All in all, the day was successful. They found work and a place to live. The only minus was, that their employer was the younger sibling to Nyx Ulric, but they’re going to try to avoid him, and limit interactions to minimum if they ever meet him.

Otherwise, they are going to be okay, right?

Only time will tell.


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth chapter is up! And like I promised, Stella and Noctis meet. I'm not satisfied with how meeting turned out a bit, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> And Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (It's Feb. 14th where I live.)

Two weeks passed since Stella, Umbram and Prany started to work for Selena Ulric and live with Violet Primula. They began to form friendships with both women and things fell into routine: they went to work, – they were still on probation – helped their landlady around the house, kept in touch with Luna and Ravus, and sometimes hanged out together, or Stella stayed home, letting her friends spend their time as a couple.

But one day, this routine was broken because of a sudden visit.

* * *

It was Friday, early evening. The last customers left and the café was empty. Stella finished gathering the last of the dishes, and was about to carry them to the kitchen when the bell jingled, signaling they had customers.

The youngest Nox Fleuret turned around to greet them.

“Welcome to the Piece of Home. What’s your order?” she asked politely, and when she saw who it was, she froze in shock.

Standing in front her was a man, taller than her by the head, with black hair braided in some places, blue eyes and tattoos on his eyes, dressed in black uniform associated  with Kingsglaive. Beside him was a heavyset man with brown hair done in braids, blue eyes and tattoos resembling the crow’s feet, dressed in the same uniform as the first man and woman, the woman had brown hair done in a loose bun and brown eyes.

Stella recognized the man in the middle. It was Nyx Ulric, Selena’s older brother, captain of the Kingsglaive, friend to Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV also known as the Demon King.The man and woman at his side were no doubt Nyx’s second and third in command respectively.

Great just great. Just what they needed: to encounter with Nyx Ulric himself.

 _Calm down, Stella, keep a cool head,_ the dyed blonde told herself. In that moment, Selena returned from the pantry.

“Nyx, Crowe, Libs!” Selena exclaimed with joy upon seeing her brother and his friends.

“Hey, sis,” Nyx greeted his sibling with a smile.

The four begin to chat. With attention diverged from her, the youngest Nox Fleuret went into the kitchen to tell her friends about the sudden arrival.

“Guys, we have visitors,” she said to Umbram and Prany who were washing the dishes, placing the ones she was carrying next to the ones that awaited to be washed.

“Who?” Prany stopped her task for a moment to look at her princess.

“Nyx Ulric and his second-in-commands it looks like.”

Her retainers froze for a moment, and then, Umbram voiced what was on their minds.

“Just our luck isn’t it?” he asked dryly, voice tainted with sarcasm.  His girlfriend and lady nodded in agreement.

“So what are we going to do?” Prany asked.

“Just act casual,” Stella said. “This way they shouldn’t suspect anything.”

Her retainers agreed with the action. It was the only thing they could do.

Just as the trio decided on their course of action, they heard their employer’s voice.

“Guys!” Selena called them. “Come here! I want you to meet my brother and his friends!”

“Coming!” the youngest Nox Fleuret said. Umbram and Prany unwrapped aprons from their waists, hung them on hooks and they went back into the café.

“Guys, meet my brother Nyx and his best friends Libertus Ostium and Crowe Altius,” Selena said as princess and her retinue approached the four. “Nyx, Libs, Crowe meet Ella Aster, Prina White and Mbarum Black, they work for me.”

“Nice to meet you,”Nyx said, smiling flirtatiously at Stella and Prany. “You may call me Hero.”

“If you say so,” Prany said, amused by the man’s antics like Stella, while Selena, Libertus and Crowe rolled their eyes and the latter elbowed the older Ulric sibling in the ribs.

“Ouch! Crowe, what was that for?” The captain of the Kingsglaive asked with a wince, rubbing the spot.

“For being a show off,”Crowe replied, before looking at the youngest Nox Fleuret, ninja and his girlfriend. “Sorry about him. He flirts with every girl he sees and likes to show off.”

“We noticed,” Umbram commented dryly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s waist, unimpressed by Nyx’s antics. And this was the famous leader of the Kingsglaive? He looked more like a peacock than hero.

Or maybe he was judging too soon. After all, he didn’t see Nyx in action, and the man was a good leader, living up to his fame, and he was thinking like that because he was a little jealous because Nyx showed off in front of   Prany?

Perhaps.

“So what are you doing here?” Selena asked her brother, changing the topic. “You rarely visit on work days.”

“Just wanted to drop in, and say what His Majesty is holding a ball tomorrow. You’re free to come.”

“Really?” Selena’s eyes brightened at the thought of the ball. It wasn’t the first ball she attended, but the thought was still exciting. “Then, can Ella, Mbarum and Prina come as well?”

Immediately after these words, tension and awkwardness filled the air.

“Uh, sis?” Nyx said, breaking the silence. “Can I speak with you in private?”

“Sure,” Selena nodded and the Ulric siblings went to the kitchen to talk alone.

“They can’t come,” Nyx said once there were only him and Selena.

“Why not?” the younger of the two asked, pouting a little.

“I don’t trust them. You barely know them. Besides, the Empire is restless lately, traveling all over Eos as if searching for something. And in this time, these three appear, which is suspicious, and I’m worried for your safety. What if they’re spies like Drautos?”

“You are paranoid. You and the King both,” Selena said with a huff, arms crossed over her chest. “Ella and her friends are good people.”

“They may be, but keep your guard around them, okay? I will never forgive myself, and Ma is going to bite my head off, if something happens to you.”

“You and your overprotectiveness,” Selena said rolling her eyes.

Her older brother grinned at her. “Comes with being a younger sibling. Deal with it, sis.”

“I do it all my life. Okay, I’ll be careful. But can they come tomorrow to the ball?”

“If they want to. Just say they are with you, the guards will let you in. “

Selena nodded in thanks, and the siblings returned to the others.

“Guys,”she called her employees. “Will you come to the ball tomorrow?”

The princess and her retainers exchanged looks. It was a bad idea. The Demon King would be there, and who knows what will happen if they meet?

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,”Stella said.  

“Why not?” Selena asked. Why coming to the ball would be a bad idea? She wanted to know.

“We are not fans of such events,”Umbram replied, apologetic. “Sorry, Miss Ulric.”

“Aw, come on, it will be fun! Besides, you need to relax a little.”

 _How in the Astrals’name we’re going to relax on the party if the King of Lucis will be here?_ Prany thought, but didn’t say it aloud.

“You’ve lived here for two weeks already, and you rarely relax,”Selena said. “C’mon, attend for a little while.”

Caught in indecision, the princess looked at her best friends. Using gestures, they showed they left the decision to her. And that helped.

“Okay,”Stella agreed. “We’ll come, but only for a little while,” as she said that, the youngest Nox Fleuret looked at her retainer out of corner of her eye like moments before.

They stood there shocked, but hid it well, keeping their expressions neutral, and other than that, they agreed with her, for which Stella was grateful.

Selena smiled brightly at the agreement.

“Wonderful!” she said, clapping her hands together. “I’ll visit you tomorrow morning to help you prepare.”

The trio nodded. After that, Nyx, Libertus and Crowe left and the rest of the day passed like normal.

Stella hoped she didn’t make a mistake of agreeing to come to the ball.

* * *

 

True to her word, Selena visited them the next morning and soon was in their room. Umbram left them, so the girls could choose their outfits.

They already chosen dress for Prany, and now it was Stella’s turn.

“I was planning to wear this one,” the dyed blonde took out a black sleeveless V-form top and a long skirt.

Selena looked at it with a critical eye and shook her head. “No, that’s not it.  Do you have something similar?”

Princess nodded and showed the same outfit only white.

“That’s better,” the younger Ulric nodded in approval. “Don’t you think so, Prina?” she asked Prany who nodded in agreement.

“Yep,” Prany said with a grin. “In this outfit, Ella is going to attract every man.”

“Gods forbid it,” Stella said, shuddering good naturedly. The last thing she needed was to draw attention to herself and her friends, and besides the man was reason she was here, hiding.

Prany and Selena laughed at her reaction. The youngest Nox Fleuret joined in.

* * *

The evening arrived in the blink of an eye with all these preparations, and soon, it was time to go to the ball. The four dressed, said goodbye to Violet, climbed into the called taxi and went to the Citadel.

The Citadel was the huge and tall castle-like skyscraper where the King and his closest allies lived and the Crystal was being kept.

They reached the Citadel half an hour later. They got out of the taxi and the car drove away while the four ascended the stairs.  Thanks to Selena, the guards let them in, and they entered the elevator that would take them to one of the Citadel’s towers where the party was being held.

* * *

 

The ball had already begun, when they arrived. The room was filled with music – the musicians played Starlit Waltz – and chatter of the guests. Some of them looked at the newcomers, but other than that, they minded their business.  

Selena immediately left the princess and her retinue in disguise, and went to talk with her brother who was responsible for the security along with Cor Leonis like always if there was a party while Umbram and Prany wanted to join the dance floor, but they’re hesitant to leave their lady.

Seeing this, Stella said,“Go on, have fun, I’ll be fine.”

The pair nodded and went to dance.

The youngest Nox Fleuret watched people dance when someone approached her.

“Good evening,” the male voice said, and Stella turned her head to the source.

Standing near her was a young man with dark-orange hair and blue eyes in a two piece black suit.

“Good evening,” the dyed blonde replied.

“I was wondering if you would like to dance with me, milady?” the man asked, offering his hand.

At first Stella wanted to refuse, but changed her mind. They came here to relax and have fun, so she would do just that while they had time.

She gave the man her hand. “Of course,” she said with the smile.

He smiled in return and they joined the other dancing pairs.

* * *

 

After three dances in a row, Stella decided to take a break and climbed the spiral stairs that led to the resting area. When she reached the top, she saw it had a few couches, plants in pots, an aquarium with various fishes, and  a portrait of Etro, held by the reaper.

In short, the youngest Nox Fleuret liked the place.

Stella went to the railing to examine the portrait closer. It was painted in blue, black and white colors. On it, the Goddess of Death was sleeping, hands on her stomach, light from the Land of the Dead, behind her. It was an interesting painting to say the least.

The princess was looking at the painting for a few minutes when, downstairs, she heard Starlit Waltz change to Somnus, and when it changed, she heard somebody else ascending the stairs. Once they joined the spot, Stella turned around to see who it was and greet them, and locked her gaze with crimson eyes.

It was a young man around her age and height, maybe slightly taller, with black spiky hair and crimson eyes, dressed in a black suit.

And even though, she hadn’t met him in person before, Stella knew who it was. It was Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th king of Lucis with moniker of the Demon King.

Sod's Law. If you want to avoid something, you run straight into it. And now it happened to her. She was met with the Lucian ruler, the person she wanted to avoid meeting at all costs. She knew coming to the ball was a bad idea!

What to do now?

 _Getting out of here, that’s what!_ Her mind told her.

Noctis’ chuckle snapped Stella out of her panic and she looked at him in surprise.

“Please relax,” he told the youngest Nox Fleuret. “I may be the Demon King, but I’m not going to attack a lady at the party. Well, if you’re not enemy of course,” Noctis added, still chuckling.

“Well, apologies for my reaction,” the princess said, feeling slightly annoyed. The King was finding her reaction funny, didn’t he? Well, she didn’t find this funny. Not one bit. ”Knowing your reputation, I’m wary, Your Majesty.”

“That’s understandable,” the king said. “But I assure you, I won’t hurt you.”

Stella nodded, not believing him. She needed to find a way to wrap this conversation, and leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

Umbram was dancing a slow dance with his girlfriend, lost in the moment when Prany’s gasp returned him to the present.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a whisper, so only his partner would hear him.

“Look!” she motioned with her head to resting area above them. Umbram looked there and saw his lady with the _Demon King_.

“Damn!” the Ninja cursed. The one thing they wanted to avoid happening was happening right now. This was bad, very bad.

“Should we go up here, and intervene?” Prany asked with worry in her voice, eyes focused on the pair above.

Umbram shook his head. “No. If we do that, it will arouse unnecessary suspicion and draw attention. Her Highness has to deal with it herself.”

Prany nodded unhappily and they continued to dance all the while keeping an eye on their princess.

* * *

 

“So what’s your name?” Noctis asked, bringing Stella out of her thoughts.

“My name is Ella Aster,” the youngest Nox Fleuret replied, bringing her hand to her chest as she introduced herself.

“Ella Aster, huh?” Noctis mumbled. “Interesting name. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Tenebrae.”

“I see,” he said, nodding. Ignis’ countrywoman, then. “And how are you finding Lucis?”   

“It’s bright and full of life,” Stella replied, moving from her original spot, beginning to walk around the resting area to put distance between them, but Noctis followed after her, walking beside.

“Glad you think so. And what about this ball?”

“It’s fun, though I got tired of dancing, that’s why I came here,” the princess said, accepting that King was walking beside her.

“Similar reason, got tired of nobles trying to get in my good books. Besides, I don’t like parties very much, never did, even as a prince.”

“Really?” Stella asked, stopping to stand near the aquarium.

“Yes,”Noctis stopped as well, standing in front of the princess.

Their eyes met again, and they got lost in one another, outside world disappearing. Stella found that the King’s eyes reminded her not of blood, but of rubies, while Noctis liked Ella’s warm chocolate eyes.

They would have stood here forever, lost in their own little world, if not for the voice that called the King.

“Your Majesty!” the pair flinched, returning to reality, the moment broken.

 _Damn, Iggy, couldn’t have you chosen a better timing?_ Noctis couldn’t help but think and  curse his advisor.

The princess took this as her cue. “Duty calls you, Your Majesty. I should take my leave as well,” Stella said, stepping away from the Lucian ruler, and going to the stairs. Before she took her leave, she turned to look at Noctis. “It was nice meeting you, King Noctis.” More like scary, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Well then,” the young man said, gesturing to himself. “Enjoy the nightmares.”

She didn’t know was he joking or serious, but that phrase caused her to laugh. “You’re funny one aren’t you, King Noctis?”

“Takes one to know doesn’t it? And just Noct,” for some reason he wanted to hear that nickname from her. Noctis froze, realizing that. What the hell was wrong with him? He just met her! He didn’t need to feel attachment or something else for this girl. It would only result in pain and his demise.

Thankfully, Ella didn’t take him seriously. “I’m afraid, I can’t do that. Goodbye, Your Majesty.”

And with these words she left.

Noctis went to the railing to see what Ella would do, and in that moment, he heard Ignis behind him.

“There you are, Your Majesty,” he said. Ignis Scientia was a young man with short, dirty blond hair swept up at the front of his hairline, green eyes and glasses on his face. He was two years older than Noctis and taller than him – Ignis was 183 cm while Noctis was 176 cm. He wore a black jacket with symbol of the royal family – skull – and symbol of the Crownsguard – another special group – and wore black pants and shoes.

Ignis had composed, serious, and cool personality. He was austere and intelligent, perfectionist and disliked even the slightest ambiguity. Despite being calm and serious, he had those rare occasions where he joked around, such as by making puns or sarcastic comments.

Ignis and Noctis also grew up together and were close, but drifted apart when Noctis became the Demon King, how they were just advisor and king with rare moments of closure.

“The guests are waiting for you, my King.”

“Sure. I’m coming. Ignis, I have a task for you,” Noctis replied, his red eyes never leaving Ella. She found her friends, most likely, said something to them, and they left, but not before saying goodbye to Selena.

“Which is?”

“Find anything you can on Ella Aster.”

“Will do. You think she is spy?”

“I doubt it. Spy interacts with her\his target, Ella tried to end her conversation with me as soon as possible, but better safe than sorry. I don’t want a repeat of Drautos. “

Ignis nodded grimly, remembering how the imperial spy slipped past their defenses, gained their trust, and killed their previous king. They must avoid repentance of it, and be on guard.

“Understood. You will have information as soon as possible. “

“I don’t doubt it.”

With that, the conversation was over, and Noctis and Ignis returned to the guests.

* * *

“Phew, that was close,” Prany said with relief as she, her boyfriend and lady got into the taxi and drove away from Citadel.

“Too close,” Umbram  agreed and looked at the youngest Nox Fleuret. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he asked the princess in whisper, mindful of their audience.

“No,” Stella replied with a shake of her head. “He was quite nice.”

Umbram snorted. “Nice? Him? Yeah, right. That was just politeness. I bet, be it different circumstances, he would have been colder than Shiva.”

Prany agreed with her boyfriend, while Stella didn’t say anything, and got lost in her thoughts.

The evening was interesting to say the least. By chance, she met Noctis who didn’t look nor acted like the rumors told. Or maybe, like Umbram said, it was just politeness. Whatever it was, Stella hoped it would stay a brief meeting and wouldn’t lead to more problems.  She had enough as it is.

But little did Stella know, she and Noctis would meet again.

And sooner than she thought.


	10. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with other fics, my Mom had surgery in March, Episode Ardyn came out, along with the prologue (the last was a shock, omg, and Episode will be, when I'll watch the walkthrough), and I started watching a new tv show, so that's why I wrote and published the tenth chapter only now... 
> 
> Anyway, enough with the excuses, hope you will enjoy the chapter.

Two days passed since the ball, and like he promised, in that short amount of time, Ignis found all information on Ella Aster, plus her companions, and now, Noctis was reading it with Nyx, Ignis and two more people present: a man around Noctis’ age and height with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a Crownsguard uniform, and another man, very tall, slightly older than the first, with brown hair and amber eyes, also in a Crownsguard uniform.

Their names were Prompto Argentum and Gladiolus Amicitia. The blonde was the King’s best friend since high school and Gladiolus was his Shield – in other words bodyguard, protector – and like with Ignis, Noctis was distant with them, and they missed the old him.

“This is interesting,” Noctis mumbled to himself as he sat on the throne in Citadel’s throne room, and read the papers. Ella Aster wasn’t Ella Aster at all. Her true name was Stella Nox Fleuret, second princess of Tenebrae. Her companions’ true names were Prany Alba and Umbram Nigrum, and they were Stella’s retinue. His advisor hadn’t managed to discover the reason why the trio was here, in Lucis, but the Demon King was more than sure that Stella’s arrival and Empire’s rise in activity were connected. He just didn’t know how. But he was going to find that out from Stella herself.

“I’m going out,” Noctis announced to the four men, standing up from the throne and returning papers to his right hand man. “I need to speak with the princess. Cover for me until I return, Ignis.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the café, Stella was working in the kitchen with Umbram, cooking the next few orders while Selena and Prany accepted the new ones and served the done ones to the clients.

Two days post the ball and meeting with King Noctis passed normally for which Stella was grateful. And she didn’t write in her message to Ravus and Luna – Umbra visited her on the next day after the ball - about the encounter with the Demon King. They already worried about her staying in Insomnia and if they knew she met Demon King, they would – Ravus specifically – have a heart attack, so she, Prany and Umbram kept it between themselves.

At the same time in the café, Noctis entered, dressed into casual clothes, all black: a shirt with skulls, jacket, boots, pants and glove on one hand and the Ring of the Lucii on his ungloved hand.

Nobody paid him any attention, too caught up in their own conversations, so the ruler of   Lucis went straight to the counter.

“Hey, Selena,” Noctis greeted the younger Ulric sibling.

“Good day, King Noctis. What’s your order?”

“I didn’t come here for snack, but thanks for the offer. I need to speak with Ella. Can I distract her from work for a few minutes?”

“Sure,” Selena said. She went into the kitchen.

“Ella,” she called, standing in a doorway. “There is someone who wants to see you.”

“Who?”

“His Majesty.”

Stella’s heart skipped a beat. King Noctis was here and wanted to speak with her? About what? Just to chat? Or… did he found out her true identity?

“Should I go with you, My Lady?” Umbram whispered, leaning close, so only princess would hear him.

“No. He only wants to speak with me. I’ll be fine.”

Ninja frowned in worry and unhappiness, but nodded.

The youngest Nox Fleuret washed her hands, unwrapped her apron from her waist, hung it on a hook, and went to Noctis who was waiting for her.

“You wanted to see me?” she asked, managing to sound calm, though, her heart was beating like crazy. She willed it to calm down and succeeded.

“Yeah. Mind if we talk in private?”

Stella shook her head to show she didn’t mind. Noctis nodded, pleased by her answer and they went outside.

They found an alley – between the café and another building – to speak, unnoticed by others.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” the dyed blonde asked as Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a brick wall of the alley.

“Tell me, Ella Aster – or should I call you Stella Nox Fleuret? That’s your true name after all.”

“So you know the true identity of my friends and I,” Stella reacted calmly. She already suspected this was the reason for his visit and he just confirmed it. “Who else knows?”

“My advisor Ignis Scientia, Shield Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum, and Nyx, of course. Don’t worry they’ll keep it a secret. “

“And what are you going to do now?”

“Nothing. I just want to why you are here, because, no doubt, you’re the reason Niffs are so active.”

The youngest Nox Fleuret didn’t believe he would not do anything, but didn’t say anything about it. “Yes, I’m the reason Niflheim is so active, but it’s a long story. “

“Mind telling me it?”

“I have to work.”

“Then, we’ll excuse for a day,” the King of Lucis replied and went back into Piece of Home with Stella following after him.

“Selena, mind if I steal Ella for the rest of the day?” Noctis asked the young woman, not beating around the bush.

“First you ask to steal her for a few minutes and now for the rest of the day?” Selena asked with a raised brow. “Okay, fine. She needs a break anyway. Have fun.”

“We will. Thanks, Selena,” Stella thanked her employer with a tight smile, knowing the upcoming conversation would be anything, but fun.

* * *

“So what brought you to Lucis?” Noctis asked half an hour later, taking a bite of the ordered pastry as he and princess sat at the table of an outdoor café.

Stella sighed and took a sip of her juice. “More than a month ago, Fenrir Aldercapt visited Tenebrae and proposed me to become his bride. I refused, and he used threats. I had to agree.”

“Why are you’re here then?” Noct asked, curious. To him, Stella didn’t seem like a person to back up on her word.

“Two days before the wedding, Fenrir came to my room and tried to…” the princess winced at the memory, pausing. She continued. “After that, I decided to escape to here, because it’s the only place they wouldn’t look, at least not right now.”

As Noctis listened to the youngest Nox Fleuret’s story, a plan formed in his head. A part of him, a conscience, protested against this, but he ignored it. He could use her presence to his advantage. He just needed to gain her trust.

“I see,” the Lucian ruler said, when Stella finished. “Well, you can stay in the city, but one condition.”

“What condition?”

“If the Niffs find you, you’ll leave Insomnia immediately. I don’t want them at my doorstep.”

“That’s fair.”

After coming to the agreement, they spoke for a little while before Noctis had to go - he had royal duties to attend to. Before he left, though, he invited Stella to visit the Citadel – with Umbram and Prany of course – on the weekend. Stella said she would think about and they parted ways.

Since she was off work for the rest of the day, the princess went to her temporary home. There, she read a little, then helped Miss Violet to cook dinner. It was ready by the time Umbram and Prany returned from the work and, then, they served the food, and started to eat.

After supper, the trio washed the dishes and said good night to their landlady, retiring to their room. Once they were alone, the ninja and his girlfriend bombarded their lady with questions. Stella told them everything, not missing a single detail, including the invitation to Citadel this weekend.

“I don’t like his interest in you, My Lady.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure. I just have this feeling…” Umbram said, shrugging, not sure how to explain himself.

“Believe me, I feel the same,” Stella said. Like her retainer, she didn’t know what to make of the Demon King’s behavior toward her.

“And what are we going with the invitation?” Prany asked the main question what worried them all, most.

“There’s no need to rush in deciding,” Stella said. “We have time.”

Umbram and Prany agreed with their lady.

Such decision needed thought and they had time to decide until the weekend. 


End file.
